Notes on a Scandal
by marysunshine81
Summary: Lynn Cooper (my OC) is an ambitious politician with a dream, but a scandal interferes with her plans, and she turns to Diane for help. The sequel to 'Her Temptation' The story will feature Kalinda, Will and Eli as well. (icon by shelovesshoes)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Her Temptation' some of you have been waiting for. I really hope you'll like my new OC just as much as you liked Elle. In my head Lynn is played by Bellamy Young, as you can see on the cover image.  
**_

_**I owe a HUGE thank you to shelovesshoes, who's been helping me with the story from the beginning. This fic wouldn't exist without you. 3**_

_**Please let me know what you think, you know I treasure each and every review. **_

_**I don't own The Good Wife, the characters I borrowed from the show, or the title.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Her red nails are nervously tapping on the notepad in front of her, not caring who else is able to see it. She also keeps checking her Cartier watch, as unobtrusively as she can, hoping that would bring this presentation to an end sooner, but it somehow isn't working. She looks around the room, trying to divert her thoughts of her _problem_, because there is nothing she can do about it while she is in there listening to her fellow aldermen of the City Council holding a speech on diversity hiring.

The room is full of business women and Lynn knows most of them by name, since they meet regularly. Many of those women are eager to be friends with her, since her intention to run for mayor on the next elections has been leaked through certain channels. And that is exactly why her _problem_ needs an immediate intervention, before her well thought out plan gets buried under the trash.

Her gaze suddenly stops on a certain blonde woman she already noticed a few other times. She has a name in Chicago, but that is not the reason why Lynn has shown interest in her on the first place. It has more to do with the way she looks, her always perfectly styled hair and make-up, her elegant dresses or skirts that usually end well over her knees showing off her long neat legs. Also the way she smiles and laughs has caught her attention, but she hasn't taken these thoughts any further.

She can never know with women in a certain status, it's hard to tell which team they are playing for. Lynn herself is a good example after all, she's been able to hide her interest in women from the public eye despite her political career. And ironically even the _problem _she has to deal with now is from a completely different nature. It's much harder to fight lies than the actual truth, when a simple acknowledgement is not even an option.

What she needs now is a crisis manager and maybe a lawyer and suddenly the certain woman she's still looking at provides both answers in one. She's heard that Eli Gold joined Stern, Lockhart Gardner not long ago, so the solution is actually easier than she thought. All she needs to do is walk up to the woman, she's been admiring from afar for long, who happens to be the only female name partner at the said firm and ask for her help.

That might sound easy, but it's the complete opposite. Simply because talking to a woman she has a crush on without showing that she does is a challenge on its own, not to mention asking for help in such a delicate matter isn't something she does willingly either. But part of her is glad she finally has a good enough 'excuse' to introduce herself to the woman and hopefully get to know her better, which would definitely be an upside of this situation.

She knows she has no time to waste, she has to act quickly, so the moment the crowd, including the blonde start clapping, Lynn folds the notepad she hasn't even used, ready to catch Diane Lockhart before she leaves. Only when the woman stands up does she have a chance to properly observe her maroon, belted dress, with V-neck and long sleeves that fits her silhouette perfectly and she looks her up and down before she steps next to the blonde lawyer.

"Excuse me, Miss Lockhart."

"Miss Cooper," she greets her with a smile.

Although they were never introduced Lynn isn't surprised Diane knows who she is and seems to welcome her approach. And seeing that smile from close is even more enthralling, even if it's just common courtesy.

"Lynn," she extends her hand and offers the first name basis. She's the younger one from the two of them, but her status allows her to do so and she takes this opportunity happily.

"Diane," she replies and shakes her offered hand firmly.

"May I talk to you for a few minutes privately?" Lynn bites her lower lip to mask her insecurity, which doesn't suit her image and she can only hope the other woman doesn't notice anything.

"Now?" Diane asks and checks the time on her gold Vintage watch.

Lynn is aware that Diane's just as busy as her, but she hopes her position is reason enough for her not to say no to such a suggestion.

"Yes, it won't take long, I promise," she supports her words with a smile that might help convince Diane.

"All right," she agrees and looks around, "Where should we go?"

"I think there are private rooms down the hall, I'm sure we'll find an empty one."

They're walking towards the exit side by side while Lynn tries to decide how to approach the subject once they are alone. When they enter the room and close the door behind them Diane turns to her.

"I'm listening."

Lynn shows her appreciation with a smile that fades away quickly due to her inner battle over deciding what to share and what to hold back. She's aware the woman might look at her differently the minute she hears the whole story, not that it has anything to do with the truth. Diane's opinion matters to her even if they've only known each other for five minutes, but she also knows whatever she might believe from what Lynn tells her it won't really factor in her decision to take her case.

"I'm going to need the services of your firm very soon. It's partly about crisis management, I heard Eli Gold has joined you recently."

"Yes," Diane nods and politely waits for her to finish what she has to say.

"I'm considering hiring him as my campaign manager, if he accepts, but first there is a more pressing matter that needs to be taken care of," she doesn't want to reveal too many details too quickly, but she's sure from the way she's talking about it Diane can guess the nature of the problem.

"How pressing?"

"An article will be out this Saturday. I'm thinking of taking legal actions right away if it really appears, but maybe something can be done to stop it in the first place."

"How damaging is that article?" Diane asks the question Lynn has been trying to avoid answering to, but now she has to come up with a version of the truth without putting herself into a bad light in front of the woman and the words don't come easily.

"It falsely accuses me of an inappropriate relationship and that's not how I wanted to kick off my mayoral campaign," she adds to try and shift the focus from the first part of the sentence and help convince Diane to say yes.

"I understand that and I'm sure Eli will be more than willing to help."

"I'd prefer if a lawyer handled it from the start, you to be precise."

She needs Eli's help too, but Diane has to take the lead on this case from the beginning, because she has already gained her trust with the way she's acted towards her and with each passing minute she feels more and more comfortable in her presence.

"If that is what you want, I'm ready to help with whatever you need. I have a court date in a half an hour, but we can meet afterwards in my office. How about 2 o'clock?"

"That works for me."

"Do you want me to talk to Eli in advance or ask him to join the meeting?"

"I'd like to talk to him myself," she appreciates that Diane already wants to take control and it feels good to share the burden with someone who's judgment she's able to trust, but she also needs her seat at the steering wheel.

"Of course, but in case you need anything else," Diane opens her elegant beige leather handbag and pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen, "Here is my card, I'm adding my private number."

While Diane writes on the card, Lynn takes out her business card and also adds her private number on it. She couldn't be happier with the way Diane's dealing with her and she changes cards with her with a content smile.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"I have to go now, but I'll see you soon," Diane says with a half smile, holding Lynn's card between her fingers.

"I'll be there at 2," Lynn nods and watches as the woman walks out the door.

For a moment her eyes stay glued to the open door then they fall on the card in her hand. It was almost too easy to get Diane Lockhart's private number, but she treasures it nevertheless. She pulls out her cell phone and saves the number under the name and stares at it for a few seconds before she puts it away. She finds herself looking forward to see Diane's name flashing on her screen for the first time.

But for that to happen she actually needs to go into details about that article first. She couldn't tell what Diane's exact reaction was to the phrase 'inappropriate relationship', because she didn't give her time to show any. And maybe it looked like Diane is on her side, but she'll probably judge her no matter what she reveals from her feelings.

It bothers Lynn because she really wishes she could maintain the good first impression she seems to have had on Diane. Because apart from wanting her as her lawyer, she still very much entertains the idea of wanting her in a completely different way. And the biggest problem is that she still doesn't know if the other woman would be up for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Only when she's walking from the courthouse back to the firm does Diane have the time and the peace of mind to think about her encounter with Lynn Cooper. She has landed clients in many different ways throughout the years, but it's not everyday that someone who's rumored to run for mayor insists on her help in such a delicate matter.

Diane would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in what that article says about her and if it's really untrue. She wants to believe the woman, if for nothing else, because she trusted her enough to turn to her with her problem, even though they had never talked before. They often attend the same functions, since both of them are members of Emily's list, but apart from voting for her as one of the female candidates on the last City Council elections and knowing things about her career thanks to her campaign she doesn't really know her.

But whether the accusation is true or false, she'd be a fool to let such an important client slip away. And knowing Eli, who's been an excellent addition to the firm in the last months, he'll make sure that even if it's true, Lynn's name will be cleared by the time she announces her candidacy. And it will be an honor to be the firm that made it happen on the first place. She's aware that a female candidate doesn't exactly have the best chance at winning a mayoral election, but she'll be proud to be a supporter nevertheless.

When she arrives she goes straight to Will's office, eager to share the news with him. With Stern gone most of the time it's up to the two of them to keep the firm from falling prey to the recession and a client like Lynn Cooper is definitely someone to be happy about.

"Hey," she knocks slightly before she enters.

"Hey, you're back already?"

"Yes and I have good news," she smiles at him as she steps closer and doesn't miss how he doesn't return it, even though he's looking at her.

"Exactly what I need right now."

"Has something happened?" she isn't selfish enough to ignore his tone and his mood and he seemingly appreciates her concern.

"Just problems with the Roberts case, but nothing for you to worry about, tell me your news instead."

She knows he would tell her if it was really important, so she lets go of her slight worry and recovers her smile.

"I think I've landed a new client, Lynn Cooper."

"'_Chicago needs to put trust in its women'_ Lynn Cooper?"

"Exactly," Diane nods and she can see how Will's face finally lights up thanks to the news.

"Wow, how did that happen?"

"I have no idea, she just walked up to me and asked for my help, she'll be here in a half an hour to discuss the details."

"That is good news indeed, congratulations," Will's smile is genuine and Diane prefers it a lot more than his previous worried expression.

"Thank you. She mentioned Eli too, she's thinking of using him as her campaign manager."

"Wouldn't that be nice for us?"

"Definitely."

"Wow. And she's pretty hot too and single."

Diane has to chuckle hearing where his thoughts have wandered so quickly.

"What?" he looks at her surprised, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that she is."

"I'm pleading the fifth here," she flashes him a mysterious smile and walks out his office.

She doesn't really like when Will teases her about this topic and he does it even more often nowadays. Not that she's given him any new reason to do so. He couldn't have seen her with anyone in almost a year, ever since Elle left. Only when Elle began to enjoy her time in Boston and their communication became less regular did she first think about really moving on, she just wasn't sure how.

She didn't have a real relationship with Elle, it only lasted for a few days and ended before it could get serious. Still it made her realize how much better a relationship with a woman could be and she doesn't really feel like going back to the way she had been before. But she isn't sure how to embrace this change in her life either. Dating women seems out of the question because she doesn't know how to do it and she's still concerned about what others might think. But she cannot deny the feeling that takes over her sometimes when she looks at certain women and Lynn Cooper definitely made an impression on her.

o-o-o

Diane's rushing back to her office not to miss her guest's arrival, but she already sees Lynn waiting for her with another woman. The politician's long straight, dark brown hair, that is held up in a bun, is in complete contrast with the other woman's light red locks, covering her shoulders. But otherwise the two women don't look too far in age and they seem to be having a fun conversation, so they don't even notice Diane until she greets them with a 'Hello'.

"Diane, hello," Lynn smiles at her and jumps up from her seat along with her companion, "This is my assistant, Joanne Wood."

"Hello," Diane extends her hand to greet the younger woman, who shakes it enthusiastically.

"Miss Lockhart, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We have a meeting right afterwards, so Jo will wait here, while we talk."

"Let's not waste any time then," Diane motions in the direction of her office and follows Lynn inside, "Maybe we should sit here," she points in the left hand corner with the couch and the coffee table, thinking it would be more ideal for a confidential conversation, "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'll have one, thank you, with cream and brown sugar," Lynn says, as she takes off her black blazer and places it on the couch, revealing her white sleeveless silk blouse entirely.

Diane catches herself staring at her figure in the short skirt that shows more from her legs through the slit on the side as she sits down. Then she quickly walks back to the door to tell her assistant to bring them coffee and for Miss Wood as well, who looks up from her notes to thank Diane for her attentiveness.

"So tell me more about this article," Diane cuts right to the chase when she takes a seat next to Lynn, knowing they don't have too much time and she notices how Lynn shifts her gaze to the ground for a few seconds before she looks at her again.

"The magazine has one of my former interns on the record who claims he had an affair with me. I don't know why they believe his story, because nothing ever happened."

She keeps eye contact with Diane while saying the words so Diane doesn't have a reason to doubt that she is saying the truth. She sounds genuinely honest and Diane feels her pain right away, so she rushes to show her support.

"I'll have our investigator look into it, if you're willing to share his name."

"Of course, it's just so unfair you know. We're offering these opportunities for them to learn something and this is what I get in return."

Diane sees the sadness in her eyes, which is even worse than anger. She hasn't known Lynn for long, but she understands that she feels hurt due to this and that's all the more reason for Diane to want to help. There's no sign of the confident and strong woman she's seen giving speeches and interviews on TV. This is a different woman, who was bruised in an unexpected way and tries to find answers.

"We will try to stop this," Diane manages to hit a comforting tone, but before Lynn is able to react in any way they are interrupted by a knock and Diane's assistant, Evelyn, enters with their coffees.

"Thank you," Lynn says as the girl walks out, obviously not meaning just the coffee.

"I'll need his name, how long he worked for you, where else did you meet outside the office, that sort of things."

"I've written down some details," Lynn reaches in the folder in her hand and pulls out a paper that she hands to Diane, "I suspected that he had a crush on me, he even seemed flirty sometimes, but I never showed any interest in him and made it clear. I'm extra careful with employees, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"I do," Diane nods, trying to conceal that Lynn has hit a sensitive spot. Fortunately her story was completely different, but even though she never regretted it, she made precautions that it doesn't happen again. She never let any new employee in her inner circle or allowed herself to care about them the way she'd cared about Elle long before their affair started.

"I've made an appointment with Mr. Gold for tomorrow at 10. Do you think you can join us?"

"I need to check my schedule," Diane walks up to her desk to look at her calendar and decides that the meeting she scheduled for that time can easily be moved, "I'll be there."

"Thank you, I really am grateful."

"Wait until we can show up results. Do you authorize me to share all this with our investigator until I have a contract put together?" Diane lifts the piece of paper she handed her, that might help Kalinda find some answers before they take any action against the paper.

"Absolutely."

"I'll keep you in the loop about everything that happens."

"Sometimes my cell phone is with my assistant, when I'm unable to answer, but she'll know that your calls are a priority."

"Good," Diane smiles at her then her gaze shifts from the woman to the glass door through which she can see Will pleasantly chatting with Lynn's assistant. She doesn't like this sight at all and tries to think of how they could cut this meeting short and catch Will in the act, when Lynn stands up.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, definitely. I'll show you out," Diane offers and they both walk out and clearly surprise Will, who already seems to be under the spell of the beauty in the grey tweed dress.

"Lynn, this is my partner, Will Gardner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cooper," Will shakes Lynn's offered hand.

"Let's stick to Lynn, I've hired your firm after all, I'll be a frequent visitor here from now on."

"We're always happy to see you," Will tries to charm the woman, which makes Diane roll her eyes.

"I see you've gotten to know my assistant."

"Yes, Jo and I had a lovely chat, but don't worry, she didn't reveal any state secrets."

"I know that," Lynn smiles, "We really have to go, but it was nice meeting you, Will. I'll see you tomorrow, Diane and once again thank you for making the time on such short notice, it's highly appreciated."

"Wow, she is something," Will says once the ladies disappear at the end of the corridor.

"Who are you talking about?" she teases him with a smile and walks back to her office, knowing he'll follow her to continue the conversation.

"Jo. She never told me her last name. She said it's a name and a title in one. She is funny and so easy to talk to," he explains himself, as if she hadn't heard it countless times already with different women.

"Have you asked her out?"

"No."

"Then don't," Diane gives a polite order and she can see the disappointment on his face right away.

"You know you can't tell me what to do, right?" he says with fake huffiness.

"But I can tell you to leave my office, I've got work to do," Diane tries to convince him with a smile.

"All right, but just because you asked nicely."

Diane sits down in her chair chuckling, but she stops when her gaze falls on the paper Lynn just gave her. She reaches for the phone and dials a number.

"Where are you? We need to talk."

* * *

**_A/N: My other OC is played by Sarah Rafferty. If you watch Suits you know who she is and where I took a tiny line from for this chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Eli, I hope he's okay, because he'll stick around in this story.**_

_**I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I added replies to guest reviews at the end, since I didn't have the chance to reply to them in PMs.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The car stops at their favorite restaurant, because Lynn feels this day calls for one of their special wine dessert evening talks and Jo supports the idea. They get their usual corner table and order their favorite chocolate cake with a glass of _Cabernet Sauvignon__._

"So should we drink to this day?" the redhead raises her glass hesitantly.

"Yeah, considering how it started it has ended much better," Lynn lifts her glass with a smile and tastes her wine.

"I can see that you trust Diane Lockhart, her agreeing to help has made you a lot calmer."

"She somehow beams confidence," the brunette states and her thoughts get back to how the blonde said _"We will try to stop this."_ Her eyes reflected the sympathy and understanding that Lynn clearly needed, Diane managed to make her feel better.

"And she is impressive," Jo says in awe, making Lynn smile.

"Yes, she is," she admits and takes another sip of her drink, trying to mask her admiration.

"Definitely your type," Jo starts eating her cake to pretend this is just a casual observation, but Lynn has known her long enough to see through her façade.

They first met more than fifteen years ago, when Jo was an intern at the law firm Lynn was an employee of. The girl was definitely one of the smart ones and they worked well together from the start. Lynn was happy to see Jo hired as an assistant later and as soon as she was in a position to claim her own assistant she insisted on Jo, who agreed to follow her when Lynn was elected to the City Council.

She's become her right hand, closest confidant and friend throughout the years. And their cake-eating tradition started with a dark, velvety-smooth chocolate cake with a luxurious, liquid center that Jo baked for Lynn as a thank you for hiring her as her personal assistant. Lynn will never forget that taste and even though Jo doesn't have the chance to bake too often nowadays, they still make the time for eating cake together.

"She is, but it's not the time to develop any crush on my lawyer, especially when I'm fighting another sex scandal."

"You should come out, that would solve all problems."

Lynn loves how Jo is so cool about this, always telling her it's time to stop hiding, but she hasn't really found a good enough reason to do so, and this intern-fiasco is definitely not one either.

"Maybe, someday," she smiles, "But tell me, what was this little scene between you and Will?"

Lynn didn't miss the disappointment on Jo's face when she and Diane interrupted their _tête__-_à_-__tête with Will Gardner._

"That was nothing," Jo chuckles.

"It didn't seem nothing to me," Lynn enjoys diverting the focus of the conversation to the other woman.

"He's hot, oops, did I just say that?" Jo hides behind her glass smiling.

"You did and you cannot take it back," Lynn teases her with a chuckle.

It's been a while since she saw her friend interested in a man, even though her last relationship ended months ago, so it's probably time she starts looking again. She isn't sure Will Gardner is the best choice, he's a known for his various affairs after all. Not that a little fun would do Jo any harm and it was more than obvious that she managed to catch his eyes at first sight.

"Thank you for taking me there today," Jo smiles mysteriously and Lynn can only imagine what's going on inside her head.

She wishes it was that easy for her as well to set her eyes on someone who returns it right from the start. Her thoughts involuntarily go back to Diane and she cannot help but wonder if there's a reason why she's never heard anything about the woman's private life, like she has about her law firm partner's. She knows she shouldn't jump to conclusions too easily, but the hope that she and Diane might be in the same shoes doesn't want to leave her mind.

o-o-o

Lynn arrives at Stern/Lockhart the next morning and goes straight to Diane's office, who called her only an hour ago. They were supposed to have a meeting with Eli Gold, but Diane asked her to come a half an hour early, because she has some developments she wants to share with her. Lynn's hoping for good news, even though it might be too early for that and Diane didn't really sound cheerful on the phone.

"Good morning," Lynn greets Diane with a smile after she knocks and she notices that Diane's pleased to see her, maybe even likes the partly orange colored sleeveless, knee length satin dress she chose to put on instead of her regular, neutral color suits, this morning.

"Good morning, come on in. Would you like a coffee?" Diane's as cordial as she was yesterday and walks up to Lynn to point her to the couch they occupied during their last meeting.

"No, thank you, I've just had coffee, but I've brought you some croissants from my favorite bakery, I wanted to bring you something to show my appreciation," Lynn hands Diane a package and forgets her eyes on her for a few seconds, admiring the fitting bright red dress that hugs her figure tightly.

"That was very thoughtful, thank you," Diane opens the package, "They smell fantastic. How did you know I haven't had breakfast yet?"

"I didn't," Lynn smiles, taking pleasure in Diane's reaction, "But these are delicious, no one can say no to them."

"I won't even try, but let's talk business first." Diane's smile fades away as she switches to a serious tone.

"Sure," Lynn nods and makes herself comfortable on the couch next to Diane ready to hear anything the woman has to say.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, the magazine doesn't want to stop the article, because they have evidence that proves the affair."

"Evidence?"

Lynn counted with the rumor being more than a classic 'he said, she said', but the word still surprises her and she cannot help but wonder if Diane still believes in her innocence or just pretends to be nice with her as she probably is with all her clients.

"Mr. Woolf claims to have proof that you spent a night with him in the Hilton Springfield."

"That is impossible," Lynn cannot help the astonishment that appears on her face, but at the same time she feels a slight uneasiness take over her.

"You say you never stayed in that hotel?" Diane's question sounds professional and not curious and Lynn takes a few minutes to consider her reply.

"I never stayed in that hotel with him," she knows that Diane understands the meaning behind the words and once again the word 'evidence' pops into her head, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Our investigator is trying to find out what the supposed evidence is. Once I know what it is, I'll know how to fight it."

"How dare he?" Lynn feels the anger spread through her again, while her mind is racing, trying to figure out what kind of evidence Mark could have when nothing ever happened between them. She should have known he was trouble the first time he made a move on her, while she clearly showed she wasn't interested. It looks like he plans to make her pay for it, but the price is just too high, she cannot let a liar destroy her life like that.

"If that night never happened, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Diane hits a comforting tone.

"I know that I am in good hands," Lynn tries to smile, but it's hard to hide her worry over the situation. It's not like she never stayed in that hotel and she wasn't always alone.

"Knock, knock," Lynn's thoughts are interrupted by a male voice and as she glances in the doorway she recognizes Eli Gold, "Am I early?" Eli asks still from the doorway, waiting for permission to enter.

Lynn glances at her white gold watch noting that their thirty minutes aren't over yet, but she nods at Diane and they both stand up.

"Come in, Eli, let me introduce Miss Lynn Cooper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cooper," Eli steps to Lynn and they shake hands.

"Lynn, please, I'm here to ask for your services."

"I heard rumors that you're planning to run for mayor."

Lynn is glad he only heard the good rumors and not the bad ones. As far as she knows the news the magazine plans to publish is not out yet and she'll try everything she can to prevent it from getting out.

"I am and that is exactly why I'm here."

"I'm honored," Eli smiles and Lynn and Diane sit back on the couch, while he takes a seat in the armchair.

"Are these from Magnolia's?" he notices the package on the table.

"Yes," Lynn nods.

"I love their croissants."

"Then have one," Lynn says after she silently asks Diane's permission, "Maybe it will help you cope with my news easier, because me running for mayor and asking you to be my campaign manager is just part of the story, the better part."

"What's the catch?" Eli asks, forgetting the croissants right away.

"I'm afraid you'll need to deal with a sex scandal first."

* * *

_**I really hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think, I'm always happy to read your reactions.**_

_**And now my replies to guest reviews:**_

_ diane4president: First of all YOUR NAME 3 Thank you so much for reading my fic and I was so glad to read you like how I introduced Lynn and enjoyed the insight into Diane's head, I feel extremely comfortable in there. :P And writing D/W is always fun, probably my favorite thing. Thank you for both reviews, I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story and let me know what you think :)_

_ Vereia: Good to see you've started reading this story too and that you're loving Lynn already. I can't wait to show more and more of her as we go along. Thank you for the review!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I was really happy you liked my Eli. There isn't much of him in this chapter, but the next one will hopefully make up for it.**_

_**I'd like to mention something I've been asked about by some of you. The firm is still called Stern, Lockhart **__** and Gardner in this fic, Stern is still a name partner. Last time I referred to it was at the beginning of 'Her Temptation' I guess, so it might have been forgotten. But I'll remind you of Stern's presence very soon, in the next Diane chapter. And I promise it will be fun. **_

_**So much about spoilers. Now enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. **_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I'm sorry," Diane reaches for her phone on the coffee table and when she sees the caller's ID she jumps from her seat, "Please excuse me, I need to take this," she sends an apologetic look towards Lynn and Eli and walks out of her office.

She's feeling a little confused where she should take the investigator's call, she didn't want to talk to her in front of the client, not knowing what she has to say. She glances in the direction of Will's office and when she finds it empty she goes right inside and sits on his couch, finally answering her phone.

"I hope you have good news."

"Not exactly," Kalinda's voice unsettles Diane and she tries to prepare herself for whatever she has to say.

"I'm listening."

"I'm at the hotel, checking the evidence the magazine has. I've found out that Lynn Cooper stayed here three times during the period Mark Woolf worked for her, but none of those matches the date in Woolf's claim."

"That is a good thing..."

"Not exactly, because the date Woolf claims to have spent the night here with her happens to be the only time she didn't check in with her real name."

"I don't like where this is going."

"She used her middle name, combined with her mother's maiden name, so it's rather obvious. I got my hands on the room service form for her room that night, it has special instructions on it which indicate she was obviously not alone, but didn't want any of the staff to see the other guest."

"She said she never stayed there with him."

Diane's been in the business long enough to know just because people seem guilty they not always are, but she also knows it's hard to distinguish between the guilty and the innocent and even though Lynn seemed honest when they talked, Diane is not sure who are better liars politicians or lawyers.

"Everything matches up with his story so far and I don't have any evidence it could have been someone else. Unfortunately the hotel has already deleted the footage of their security cameras from that day. "

"I'll need to ask her and see if she has an explanation," Diane is aware that Lynn is probably the only one who knows the truth beside the person she was with that night and she can only hope the woman trusts her enough to tell her what happened exactly, "Is that all?"

"For now, yes. I want to look into Woolf's records, maybe I find something there that we can use, we still have a day to try to stop the article."

"Yes, this is our priority now, anything else has to wait."

"Of course, I'll call you as soon as I have anything."

"Thank you."

Diane hangs up and places her phone on the coffee table. She doesn't feel like rushing back to her office, she has to figure out how to approach the subject and she probably needs to ask Lynn in private first, without involving Eli anymore than he already is.

Even if it wasn't the intern Lynn was with the case looks pretty bad and unless some miracle happens in the next twenty-four hours the article will come out and do its damage whether the affair happened or not. And even though Eli is a pro at crisis management, it might be too much of a bad publicity for Lynn to fight with in the last minutes before announcing her candidacy.

"Hey, aren't you on the wrong couch?" Will interrupts her thoughts with his presence, "I just saw your new favorite client in deep conversation with Eli."

"I needed to take a call," she says, not moving an inch.

"Is there something wrong?" the worry is audible in his voice and he sits down in his favorite armchair to get closer to Diane.

"Just Lynn's case, turns out it's messier than I thought."

"I'm not sure why you're surprised, politicians are so alike," he observes her silently for a while, but when she doesn't react he adds, "Unless you have another reason to be affected by this."

"What are you talking about?"

His assumption comes rather unexpected under the circumstances.

"This dress you obviously put on to impress her."

"I did no such thing," Diane denies with a smile and finds it amusing that Will would notice anything different in her clothing.

"She's smart, sexy, single."

"And she's suspected of having an affair with a _male_ intern," she emphasizes the word, seemingly shocking Will with the statement she's kept away from him so far, but she figures he has a right to know what they are dealing with and she's sure she can count on his secrecy.

"Ouch, oh well, she can still be interested in women," Will continues to make fun of the situation, so Diane grabs her phone and stands up.

"I think I've heard enough," she chuckles and starts walking towards the door.

"I love playing the matchmaker for you. It's really time you start dating again."

"It's none of your business," she turns back and flashes him a smile before she walks out, forcing a serious expression on her face, knowing what kind of a conversation is waiting for her.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Diane enters her office, thinking of how to 'get rid of' Eli so she can talk to Lynn privately and trying to push the conversation she's just had with Will out of her head.

"I think we've discussed everything for now," Eli stands up, fulfilling Diane's unvoiced wish.

"Yes, thank you," Lynn stands next to him and shakes his hand, "Diane will keep you updated on the events and just call me when I'm needed."

"Will do," Eli nods and walks out of the office, leaving the two women alone.

Diane suddenly feels highly uncomfortable in Lynn's presence, but she still sits back to her previously occupied place on the couch and the other woman does the same.

"It was our investigator on the phone, she's in the Hilton Springfield right now."

"Has she managed to find out something?"

"She says you spent a night there under an alias with someone, who might as well be Mark Woolf."

Diane tries to trace the effect of her words on Lynn's face, but it doesn't show any reaction and Diane doesn't know if it's because she has expected this to happen or she's just this good at pretending.

"But I never spent the night with him."

Diane counted with the woman's denial, but she isn't sure if she still believes her, even though she tries not to show it either. But there are certain questions she needs to ask, that she'd ask from any other client and she has no reason to treat Lynn differently.

"Was it the only time you checked in to that hotel under a different name?"

"I don't remember," Lynn replies after a short consideration.

"Then you better think about it, because what we know so far, makes you look guilty even if you aren't," Diane tries to hit a comforting tone, she doesn't want to act like she's the enemy here. Her personal opinion aside, she has to be on Lynn's side, even if she did what she's accused of. "Are there any other hotels you stay in regularly?"

"Not really."

Diane can see how her questions slowly make Lynn feel uncomfortable, but she cannot stop yet.

"Do you remember where else did you stop in Springfield on those days before and after that night?"

She needs to know if there's a chance anyone saw her and Mark together, if they have to count with other pieces of evidence to show up.

"I need to think about it," Lynn says with a sigh, indicating that she's had enough of Diane's questions and making it clear that even if she remembers something, she's not ready to share any of it, although they are running out of time.

"We need your best memory of those events, especially if you can remember anything that can prove you were not with him."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Lynn's question takes Diane off guard and she isn't sure why it matters to her what she thinks. She hired her as her lawyer and that's how she's treating her right now, as a client.

"I want to believe you and I want to stop the magazine from publishing the article, but we are running out of time. Our investigator is looking into Mr. Woolf's background to see if she can find something to undermine his credibility. But given what we have so far I don't think I can stop the article from appearing."

She owes Lynn the truth and she sees the disappointment mixed with sadness appearing on her face hearing Diane's words. The last hope she probably had that Diane would be able to help her, has obviously faded away, while Diane is overpowered by the familiar feeling of helplessness.

"Thank you for your honesty, I appreciate it," Lynn replies, "I should go now, please call me if anything changes."

"I will," Diane promises and she's tempted to say she should call her too if she happens to remember something else, but somehow she feels that Lynn is holding back information on purpose and she cannot help thinking it's because she's guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Jo, please don't let anyone in or put any call through, I need a half an hour without any interruption," Lynn gives out her instructions as soon as she gets back to her office.

"Of course. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you," she acknowledges her assistant's readiness with a half smile and closes the door of her office behind her.

She doesn't understand how Diane can feel comfortable surrounded by glass walls, she couldn't handle that day by day. Whenever the thick door of her office is closed she knows only those can get through to her that Jo approves of, otherwise she has her much valued privacy she very much needs right now.

She lied to Diane, she remembers every little detail of that night, she also knows very well that was the only time she checked in there under a different name. It was stupid, she didn't really think it through back then, nor did she count with having to explain it to anyone someday. But here she is now in this mess, where her own lawyer doesn't believe in her innocence and advised her to give up.

No matter how hard it is, she has to admit she has lost a battle. All along, she thought it would just be his word against hers, that he would never be able to prove that she was with him. But now that he has proof to back up his allegation, there's not much left for her to do. Of course she can publicly maintain her innocence after the article comes out, but who would believe her? It will make the announcement of her candidacy even more ridiculous, unless…

She opens her register and searches for a number then grabs the phone before she starts to dial.

"It's Lynn Cooper. Could you come over to my office please? We have something urgent to discuss."

"Right now?" the male voice on the other end is stunned enough.

"Yes, I decided to get that ball rolling."

o-o-o

"Are you sure about this?"

He asks gently and Lynn appreciates his concern and the attention he's paying to her even though they barely know each other.

"Yes, I've been ready for a long time, looks like all I needed is a last kick. I might thank him one day," she says half jokingly, it's probably time to get over the self-pity and pull herself together. If they can't stop the article at least she should try to find the bright side. She is stronger than this, it takes more than a fame seeking nobody to defeat her.

"Let's not get carried away," he smiles at her and after a short silence he continues, "We're going to fight this scandal when it breaks out. Might even be easier after your announcement. We can claim they published it to hurt you right away, but I have to be aware what I'm up against."

This is exactly what she wanted to avoid, that her now campaign manager might want to know the truth, but she tries to keep it to herself nevertheless and shift the blame on Mark.

"He just wants to get back at me for firing him."

"But he has evidence, is there a way to defeat that?"

"Diane said there isn't."

"Because you're holding something back. What is it?" the political strategist is much more straight forward than his lawyer colleague was, but Lynn holds on to denial.

"I never spent the night with him."

"Then why did you need a fake name that one time?" Eli doesn't stop with the questions, but his patient voice and his concern doesn't make them intrusive.

"I can't tell you," she shakes her head, stands up from the coffee table and walks to the windows to hide a little. She cannot take this inquisition much longer so close, face to face with him, even though she understands why he's doing it.

"You were with someone you weren't supposed to be with, right? Is he married?"

His question comes as a surprise, but as a good one, because unlike Diane at least he seems to believe she wasn't with Mark, which is more than she could ask for.

"It's probably better you don't know, all I can say that it's a private matter, no one else's business and it won't come out unless I want it to," she tries to reassure him that she is in full control of her secret.

"So there are skeletons in your closet too," Eli seems to give up and Lynn acknowledges it with a smile. There might come a day when she'll have to reveal to him what happened, but at least for now she's off the hook.

"Tell me someone who doesn't have any, but this article is a _lie_," she emphasizes the word and takes a seat at her desk, facing him.

"We will make sure it will be treated as one," he offers her his unconditional support, exactly what she needs right now and she's grateful.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to make some calls. Do you need help with the speech?" he gets back to their previous topic, which they should focus on at the moment. They will deal with the article when it comes out, they need to take one step at a time.

"No, but I'll email it to you once it's done."

"Perfect. I'll call you about the details," Eli stands up and she thinks their meeting is officially over when he starts walking towards the door, but he turns back to her from the doorway, "You will wear something more…_conservative_ on the press conference, right?"

"Obviously," Lynn replies with a chuckle, not entirely surprised he pays attention to such details.

"Good. I'll be waiting for that speech."

"You'll have it soon and thank you."

When Eli's out the door she leans back in her chair and finally feels some calmness spread through her body. But then she remembers there is someone who has to know about all this, the article, the announcement, the possible scandal. They haven't talked lately, but she needs to make this call now, before she takes the next step. She reaches for her cell phone and finds the number easily.

"Hey, it's me," she says when the other end picks up rather quickly.

"Hey," she hears the familiar voice she hasn't heard in a while.

"I know it's been a long time, but there are things we need to talk about. Are you home tonight?"

"Yes, when will you come?"

No refusal, no questions asked, she was hoping for this and she's glad she doesn't have to be disappointed.

"Around eight."

"I'll be waiting."

Lynn hangs up and lifts her office phone right away.

"Jo, could you come in, please?"

"I'll be right in."

When her assistant enters the door with a notepad and a pen, she motions her to take the seat opposite from her.

"Things will change around here come tomorrow and I need you to be prepared."

"The article?"

"No, I'm announcing my candidacy in the morning."

"That is the best news I've heard in a long time," Jo's face lights up and Lynn actually feels the same way. It's finally happening.

"I'm excited," she replies with a smile.

"Of course you are. And please don't let that stupid article ruin it for you. No one will believe him anyway."

Lynn doesn't like to be reminded of the article over and over again, but she knows that Jo means well and she's grateful for her support.

"We'll see about that."

"Besides you have the best lawyer in town."

Jo hits another subject she might want to forget, at least for a short while. It's probably only a matter of time until Diane calls her with another round of bad news that will make her look even more guilty.

"She also thinks I'm guilty," she cannot help feeling sad about this fact and she wishes she could turn Diane back to her side somehow, but she cannot deal with that at the moment.

"You'll find a way to convince her that you aren't," having someone on her side who has faith in her both professionally and as a friend means a lot to Lynn and she knows that Jo is right. She isn't guilty and Diane will also believe it someday.

"We'll see, but right now I need a speech, I need a dress and I need you. Hope you have nothing planned for tonight."

"Me? No," Jo objects a little too vehemently and it actually seems slightly suspicious to Lynn. She looks at the younger woman, who's wearing a rather daring dress with a v-front lace panel, that is not exactly her everyday style. She considers asking if she's ruining any evening plans of hers, but decides against it. There is so much to do that day and she's known Jo long enough to count on her prioritizing the right way.

"All right, where shall we start?"

"How about we order lunch first?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm already writing ch20 of this story, so_ I might make the updates moe frequent if you can keep up with them :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Diane has her cell phone within reach, waiting for a call, the outcome of which matters to her a great deal. She tries to prepare herself for the worst, like she usually does, not to end up disappointed, but she cannot help keeping a little hope that her investigator might call with good news that free Diane's mind from any doubt.

But instead of the ring tone she hears a knock on her door and Eli Gold walks inside, taking a seat in one of the armchairs at Diane's desk.

"Lynn has decided to announce her candidacy tomorrow morning."

The news can't be more unexpected to Diane. A few hours ago she saw a slightly shattered woman leave her office, but apparently it hasn't taken her long to get her act back together.

"Now? Shouldn't she wait a few weeks, I don't think there's a chance to stop this article."

"She wants to do it now and I agree, better before then after the scandal. We'll deal with the consequences of the article together. She can count on you, right?"

"Of course," Diane replies without hesitation. The client always comes first with her, even if she has her doubts about her innocence. She'd love to be proven wrong though. "Do you think she slept with him?" she asks and sees him shake his head right away.

"I think she's keeping something from us, but my gut tells me she didn't actually sleep with him. What do you think?"

"I don't know," her gaze falls on the desk to avoid his and she actually envies him for believing in Lynn the way he does.

"Whether you believe her or not, we are a team now," Eli reminds her of her duties that she doesn't plan to neglect, no matter what her next conversation with Kalinda will reveal.

"I know. Do I need to be there for the announcement?" she looks at him again, ready for their next step.

"If you want. She'd surely appreciate it."

Diane knows he is right, Lynn hasn't been hiding the fact that Diane's approval matters to her, and despite her uncertainty Diane knows she owes the woman to stand by her on this special occasion.

"Let me know the time and place."

o-o-o

"May I invite you for some Pad Thai with a red curry and jasmine rice?" Will steps inside her office with a package in his hand.

"Sounds fantastic, what's the occasion?" she asks curiously as she moves from her desk, appreciating the lovely offer.

She's been feeling hungry for a while, even thought about ordering something, still waiting for Kalinda's call, who promised to have results soon, so she wanted to stay in the office. Now she also has a pleasant company while she's waiting, which is much more than she hoped for.

"I got stood up," he replies, while he places the boxes with the food on the coffee table.

"Who would do that to you?" she questions him with an understanding smile as she sits on the couch.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugs as he takes a bite from the food and Diane follows his lead.

"Well, you'll always have me, and you know Thai food is one of my favorites," she smiles at him, sensing his disappointment and his bruised ego, which call for some comforting words he seemingly appreciates.

"Thank you. Any news on Lynn's possible affair?" he brings up something Diane wants to talk to about the least.

"I'm waiting for Kalinda's call, until then could we please not talk about it?"

"Of course, then let's find a more pleasant subject. How did you like Stern's new girlfriend?"

The topic he suddenly changes to makes Diane chuckle. They were blessed by the visit of their third name partner in the afternoon, who only came to show his new trophy around. She was very blond and didn't seem much older than twenty-one.

"They make a nice couple," she tries to stop laughing at the memory, but it's too vivid in her mind and she had to keep back this laughter during the actual visit, which proved to be extremely hard, _"Honey Bear, why don't you hire me as your assistant?"_ Diane imitates the girl's voice, making Will laugh.

"_Because you have no brains, Doll Face_," Will changes his voice to sound like Stern and Diane just keeps laughing even louder, when a sudden knock on her door interrupts their fun moment.

"Kalinda," Diane is surprised to see the investigator show up in person instead of calling.

"Do you have a minute?" Kalinda asks looking from Diane to Will.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Will turns to Diane, who shakes her head.

"No, tell us what you've found out," Diane motions Kalinda to come in, she'd rather have Will in there too, sensing that Kalinda wouldn't have delivered some good news in person.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news," Kalinda confirms Diane's suspicion as she opens her orange notebook, "On the evening in question Mark Woolf got a speeding ticket on the I-55, just outside of Bloomington, heading towards Springfield."

"So he was there too," the realization hits Diane hard.

"I managed to get my hands on the speeding ticket photo, you won't like this," she pulls out something from her leather jacket and places it on the table in front of Diane.

"He was with a woman," Will states the obvious and Diane's eyes fall on brunette in the picture next to the driver. She lifts the photo from the table then walks to her desk to fetch her glasses and slowly goes back to the couch, taking a closer look at the photo through her black eyewear.

"It's impossible to tell who she is without her face showing, but it might as well be her," Kalinda tries to bring Diane closer to the answer she doesn't want to admit, but one thing looks very familiar on the photo, a classic Louis Vuitton patterned scarf. She could swear she just saw Lynn wear a similar one for the short interview that was broadcasted last night.

"Do you think the magazine has this picture?" Diane tosses it back on the table angrily along with her glasses.

"I don't think so."

"Told you politicians are all alike," Will says something Diane really doesn't want to hear right now, even if it seems like he's probably right.

"Does the magazine have anything else beside his version of the story?" Diane tries to mask her disappointment and tears her gaze away from the photo.

"A receipt."

"With the fake name?"

"Yes."

That is worse than a classical 'he said, she said' situation, physical evidence is the hardest to defeat, and they have none on their side so far, only more incriminating ones. Her case couldn't look more lost than it does now and Lynn had to choose this moment to go through with her announcement. Diane still isn't sure it's a good decision, they will tear her apart in no time after the article appears and no matter how good Eli is, it will be hard to recover after such a start.

"And do we know what he wants to achieve with all this?"

"I haven't been able to get in touch with him."

Diane supposes the guy is not aware of the fact that Lynn knows about the article coming out, so it might have been helpful to talk to him. Nevertheless she can only hope that Lynn hasn't contacted him, the last thing they need is another piece of evidence showing up that makes her look even guiltier.

"Does he have any criminal record?"

"Nothing other than this speeding ticket."

Diane can't think of anything else and sends Will a questioning look, in case he has something to add, but he stays silent this time, so she gives up with a deep sigh.

"Thank you, Kalinda. That's all for today, we'll discuss the next step tomorrow."

Kalinda nods and closes her notebook, ready to leave.

"Want to join us for dinner?" Will asks, but she rejects the offer with a solid headshake.

"Good night," she walks out of the office and they hear her high heel black leather boots clicking on the floor of the corridor until the sound fades away.

"What will I do now?" Diane has run out of ideas to save Lynn from this attack and now that she has every reason to believe that she _is_ guilty she feels even more helpless, "She's announcing her candidacy tomorrow," she shares the newest developments with Will who looks surprised.

"Eli has already done his magic?"

"He said it was her decision, but he supports it," Diane takes a seat on the couch again.

"Then you should probably call him and tell him about this photo," he directs her attention to the evidence in front of them again.

"You are right, he needs to know," she sighs, eyeing the photo from afar, not seeing the details properly without her glasses, but they are burnt in her mind already anyway.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she questions him surprised and turns her attention back to him.

"You seem disappointed."

She cannot deny that he's right and she appreciates that he shows concern.

"I was just hoping she's different," she isn't sure why, but she trusted the woman from the start, but that trust has faded away too quickly.

"It could still be someone else on that photo," Will reminds her to try to give Lynn the benefit of the doubt, like Eli already tried and she knows they both have a point, but it doesn't come easy to her this time.

"I know," she turns the picture to its back, hoping it might help her forget about it even temporarily.

"Let's finish dinner before you make that call," Will suggests with an encouraging smile and she returns it slowly.

"All right."

o-o-o

She's already called Eli, but that conversation hasn't given her the calmness she needs. She isn't sure what she expected to hear from him. Maybe that he thinks Lynn's guilty too or that he'd try to convince her to call off the press conference, but he didn't say any of these. In fact he told Diane there is no need for Lynn to know about the photo, since they are probably the only ones who have it anyway.

There's only one person who could put her out of this misery, if only she was completely honest with her, which she isn't. That's the other reason she's reluctant to contact her, even though she promised to call her in case they have something new to report. But Lynn probably meant good news and she cannot provide any of that kind.

But the thought of calling her nevertheless seems to be stuck in her head somehow. She has no idea exactly what she'd tell her, since she can't possibly mention the photo. Maybe she could ask if she's contacted the guy in any way, not that she can count on hearing the truth.

Before she knows it her fingers are already tapping on her phone and the woman's name appears on her screen as an outgoing call. She puts the phone close to her ear and listens to the signal, but the hope of her picking up slowly fades away until the call disconnects.

_So much about my calls being priority, _she thinks back on the woman's promise of the previous day, but then she checks the time and realizes it's past eight, so probably it's not exactly appropriate to make business calls anymore. It's time for her to end this workday and go home.

She packs her stuff, grabs her black leather tote bag and her coat and turns the lights off in her office as she walks out the door.

A few things will change around there tomorrow. They will be the firm who's lucky enough to have an equity partner in charge of the campaign for a mayoral candidate. But two days later they will become the firm whose name partner is representing the same candidate involved in a sex scandal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Looking good, agent Delaney," Lynn uses the nickname she loved teasing her with and it brings a smile to the other woman's face as she lets her walk inside.

"Come on in, would you like something to drink?"

There was a time when she didn't even need to ask, she just had their favorite mojitos ready when she arrived and by the time their glasses were empty they were halfway to the bedroom. But it all belongs to the past now, she isn't there to refresh those memories, she shouldn't even let them inside her head on the first place.

"No, thank you! I won't be staying long, don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, it's good to see you."

Lynn appreciates her friendly welcome, she wasn't sure how Lana would react in person even though she sounded okay on the phone. They parted on good terms a few months ago, both accepting that their relationship had no future. They were too different, Lana is significantly younger than Lynn and not exactly her type, but at first it didn't matter at all. Lana was assigned to protect her when there was a threat against her life, they spent a lot of time together and they fell in love against all odds. If only life hadn't interfered…

"It's good to see you too," Lynn takes off her black trench coat, revealing the dress Eli Gold didn't find conservative enough for a press conference.

"Did you have a date tonight?" Lana looks her up and down and Lynn feels busted.

"Not exactly," she sighs and walks inside the familiar room to take a seat.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lana sits in the armchair and crosses her legs. She's wearing her usual white blouse, black skirt combination, indicating she hasn't been home from work for too long yet.

"I'm going to announce my mayoral candidacy tomorrow," she starts lifting the veil of her mysterious visit, but she can still see the confusion on Lana's face.

"And you didn't want me to hear it from the news?"

"There's more," Lynn takes a deep breath, trying to remember the comfortable feeling of talking to this woman that still has to be inside her somewhere, even though it's been a while since their last deep conversation.

"Tell me," Lana uses her comforting, patient voice leaning towards Lynn with her body, convincing her that she can still trust her, and she knows that otherwise she wouldn't be here on the first place.

"An article is coming out in two days, accusing me of sleeping with an intern, a _male_ intern."

"What?" the surprise cannot be more obvious on Lana's face and Lynn couldn't be more grateful for her reaction.

"I don't know how to fight it. I'd love to shout that I never slept with a man in my whole life, but I just can't," she feels all the weight of the previous two days on her shoulders more than ever and sharing it with someone who understands is just what she needs right now.

"I know exactly how you feel," Lana says the words Lynn really wants to hear and she doesn't hide her appreciation.

"Coming out has never sounded more tempting, but with the mayoral campaign, I'm not sure which would hurt more. I'm afraid of losing it all, everything I have worked for. How can he do this to me?"

"Desperate people do desperate things," Lana comments silently, "Maybe I should prepare those cocktails for us, what do you say?"

Her suggestion makes Lynn smile and she nods without saying a word. A listening ear is not enough, she has that with Jo as well, but having someone who understands exactly what she is going through, who has always been in the same situation as her means a great deal more.

"I've missed talking to you," Lynn says when Lana is back with their drinks and they clink their glasses as Lana takes a seat on the couch next to her this time.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Lana asks with a smile as she leans back against the pillows and pulls her legs under her comfortably and Lynn couldn't be happier about deciding to visit her that night.

o-o-o

The day Lynn has been dreaming of for so long has finally come, even sooner than she expected, but she has no doubts in her mind that she's doing the right thing. She takes another look in the mirror, running her hands on her navy blue dress that ends way below her knees and is definitely conservative enough, especially with the cream, pastel toned bouclé textured jacket she's wearing on top.

She's sure even her parents would approve, who she specifically asked not to come there that day. She doesn't want her own speech to be overshadowed by the presence of Illinois's former governor. She wants to do this on her own, she wants to be elected on her own merits, not because she is a daughter of someone who is still loved in the city.

"Mr. Gold is here with Miss Lockhart," Jo interrupts her moment too quickly, and Lynn doesn't miss how she checks her out from the doorway, "You look stunning," she adds and Lynn smiles at her reflection in the mirror before she turns to the girl.

"I need two more minutes."

"Sure," Jo nods and closes the door behind her, giving Lynn a little more privacy.

She's surprised to hear Diane is there with Eli, maybe that was the reason she called her the previous night. When she noticed the missed call after she left Lana's apartment it was too late to call her back, so she didn't. And she spent her morning memorizing her speech and getting ready and completely forgot about it. She needed that relaxing chat last night with someone who knows her that well and she feels much stronger now to face the next two days.

"Good morning," she opens the door of her office with a wide smile to meet her visitors and notices right away that Diane's wearing a similar colored dress.

Lynn enjoys how they seem to have the same sense of fashion. Of course Diane's dress looks different, the skirt is shorter, it has a deep V-neckline, long black sleeves and a black and white belt that makes it quite spectacular, compared to her rather boring choice. But her dress is suitable for the occasion perfectly, while Diane's fits the woman's unique style Lynn has always admired.

"Are you ready?" Eli asks, clearly content with Lynn's outfit.

"Don't I look ready?" she teases as she steps next to them, "I'm sorry I missed your call last night," she addresses Diane, "We can talk afterwards if you have some time."

"Sure, but first show them that we have a female candidate," she says encouragingly and Lynn's thankful for her support, no matter what she might think inside.

"Oh I will," she replies with confidence, "I'm glad you came, I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Diane's smile seems genuine and they start walking towards the press room when a cell phone starts ringing, "Just go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Lynn and Eli leave Diane behind so she can answer the call and they almost reach the press room on the other floor when they bump into someone in a fitted waist black dress and a black and white checked jacket, whose presence startles Lynn even more. But she tries to mask it as best as she can and quickly makes a decision.

"Eli, this is my friend, Agent Delaney, this is Eli Gold, my campaign manager,"

The two greet each other and shake hands while Lynn can't help pacing the corridor if anyone else she knows is around to see them.

"Thank you for coming," she smiles at Lana, who returns it and it indeed means a lot to Lynn that she's taken a slight risk to be there for her, showing her support.

A few minutes later Lynn is standing at the side door leading to the press room, almost feeling cold feet in the last minute, but she knows there's no way back anymore. She needs to step on that podium and get this show on the road. Today she can celebrate her decision, but she knows it will be a bitter victory in the light of what's going to happen in less than two days.

But she cannot think about that now, she cannot ruin this moment she's been longing for so long. She steps inside the room in the light of flashing cameras and walks up the stairs. She places the folder with her speech in front of her, but merely just to have it there, she already knows it by heart. She looks at her audience that consists mostly of reporters, colleagues and supporters, including the two women whose presence means the most to her and starts her speech with the quote she's famous for.

"Chicago needs to put trust in its women."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"It's looking bad, right?" Diane lifts up her eyes from her desk that is covered with the last exemplar of The Sentinel and a bunch of other newspapers all dealing with the same topic, Lynn's scandal.

"Yes, it's all over the local TV, the Internet and it's only Monday. Have you seen the latest?" she asks her law firm partner, who walks in to take a seat opposite from her.

"The one about the stripping?" he's obviously up to date and Diane's glad she doesn't have to explain him anything about the newest developments.

"Yes."

"It's even worse than we thought," Diane sighs and almost wishes she could go back to a week before when she didn't know Lynn Cooper personally.

"What does Eli say?"

"He advised her to disappear for the weekend. I tried to call her to see how she's doing, but her phone was off."

She wasn't sure why exactly she called Lynn, but she did. She should have known she wouldn't answer though, but they will probably talk soon anyhow. Diane fears what the woman's next step will be, she can only imagine how hard all this attention can be on her.

"She'll be fine and Eli will make sure the story gets buried soon."

"I hope she'll give a statement today, the people need to hear her version of the truth."

Even though she cannot get rid of the thought that Lynn did sleep with her intern, she's only heard her deny it so far, so she's sure she can give a convincing statement to the press and it really needs to happen soon.

"It could have been worse. He could have been a call boy or a porn star," he tries to lift the mood, but she cannot laugh with him this time, it all looks too bad for that.

"Maybe you should cut the jokes for once," she tries not to sound offensive, some other time she might have found what he said funny, maybe if it was about someone else.

"And what if she did, does it make her a worse politician? She's not married after all."

Diane cannot believe that Will doesn't see the big picture. It's not only about Lynn sleeping with an employee, which is unethical, but not a crime, they were both adults after all. But she's not only an elected official of the city, she also wants to be the first woman of the city, but the road to get there couldn't be bumpier.

"Don't you see what it means? We have the only female candidate with a sex scandal, while the others are all men living in a happy family."

"We've elected presidents with dirty laundry..."

Diane's office phone interferes and her assistant announces an unexpected visitor.

"She's here," Diane tells Will and quickly starts folding the newspapers on her desk, "Will you please leave us alone?" she asks him politely while she makes sure she's hidden everything from the woman's sight. She's surely aware Diane has read them anyhow, there's no need to put them on display.

Will steps out greeting Lynn briefly in the doorway, who soon enters in a long black coat, a black pantsuit and large sunglasses on her face. It's probably more than just a color to hide in, it must fit her mood as well. Diane chose her light brown stretch jersey dress on purpose too after all. It's dull enough to suit this day.

"Why on earth do you like these glass walls?" Lynn gets rid of her glasses and the coat only after she closes Diane's door behind her and takes a seat on the corner end of the couch, obviously trying to hide as best as she can and she seems to be in a very bad mood.

"Why do you think I like them?" Diane tries to show a half smile and approaches the couch to sit closer to her client.

"You might be wondering why I'm here unannounced. I came to see Eli, but I wanted to talk to you about something first. You've probably read the stripper thing."

"I have," Diane admits, because there really is no use denying it. She's sure Lynn was just as stunned to find out her ex intern used to be stripping on bachelorette parties, but it doesn't change the fact that the headlines are damaging for her.

"That really was the last straw. I want to sue," she seems determined, angry, desperate, but her suggestion still surprises Diane.

"Sue?"

"Yes. He knows I never slept with him, he did all this to harm me. We have intent as well. He's probably angry that he got fired and that I rejected him, he wanted to get back at me."

Diane almost forgot Lynn used to be a lawyer once herself, but people are usually blinder in their own cases and she feels the need to open her eyes, as is her duty.

"And what do you want to gain from a lawsuit?"

"I want to teach him a lesson and I want my name cleared. He needs to apologize and it needs to happen quickly. You'll help me, right?"

"Are you sure suing is the best solution? We cannot prove that he's not saying the truth," Diane tries to be patient with her, still her anger and make her realize she wants to act hastily.

"There has to be a way to prove I wasn't with him that night," Lynn insists on her version of the truth and somehow Diane sees no other option than to reveal the last card, she has been keeping from her.

"But you were in his car," she can see how the surprise spreads through Lynn's face.

"What?"

"I didn't want to burden you with this before the announcement, but our investigator found a speeding ticket photo from that day and the woman next to Mr. Woolf looks like you."

"But it wasn't me, I never sat in his car, I never even saw his car," Lynn is going forward with the denial, but for Diane it's hard to believe in her innocence anymore.

She walks up to her desk, searches for the photo among her files and brings it to Lynn.

"She's wearing a scarf, I saw you wearing one just like that recently."

"Any other women could have a scarf like this," Lynn shakes her head and tears her eyes away from the photo.

Diane tries to read her face, but it merely shows resignation now. She's probably realized that Diane doesn't believe her and Diane feels like showing her that it doesn't really matter what she believes.

"Only we have this photo for now, maybe no one else will find it, but we still don't have a case against him. We cannot prove that he was with someone else, just like we cannot prove you weren't with him."

"Will you keep looking?" Lynn tries to hold on to some hope, and Diane's tempted to say that if she's hiding something maybe it's the time to come forward, but she goes for another option.

"We will, but for now, you should listen to Eli, he can help with your image, it should be our priority now. You'll give a statement and the news will wind down in a few days."

Diane patiently waits until Lynn nods slightly, accepting that Diane probably knows best. She can see the disappointment on her face nevertheless, but she also knows the woman trusts her judgment, otherwise she wouldn't be sitting in her office right now.

Lynn reaches for her coat and her handbag and stands up, ready to leave and Diane isn't sure what else to tell her, so she's willing to let her walk out without a word, when Lynn turns back to her.

"You believe it all, don't you?"

Diane is startled to hear this question from her not for the first time. If Lynn wants her to believe her so badly, then why isn't she completely honest with her?

"Denying it isn't enough, it's your word against his evidence. I understand that you want to sue and maybe we can do that later, but we need to have proof or the case will be dismissed at once."

"I know," Lynn says and after a few minutes of silence she turns her head back to the coffee table, "But you should find out who is the woman on that photo, because it isn't me."

Lynn's last words are stuck in Diane's head after the woman's gone and she reaches for the photo and takes it back to her desk. She sits down and turns in the direction of the windows. Obviously an umpteenth look at that picture won't change a thing, but she stares at it for a while, before she lets it fall in her lap. She knows she has to let Kalinda dig deeper, no matter what else she might uncover and she can only hope whatever Lynn is hiding won't make things even worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"How are you doing?"

Eli asks the question Lynn wished to hear from Diane, but probably it was her fault she didn't inquire about Lynn's health, because she didn't really give her lawyer time for pleasantries. She had been in a very bad mood when she arrived at the firm and the talk with Diane just made it even worse.

"How do you think I am doing?" she answers with a resigned sigh, "Please tell me something good, anything."

"Your press conference starts at noon and your speech is here."

Lynn takes the paper gratefully and starts reading the lines, each of them reminding her of the nightmare she went through the last two days. She spent the weekend in Jo's apartment, which was safer than her own or her parents' house to stay in. There were no reporters around and Jo made sure she was kept in the loop about the news and tried to comfort her with plenty of self-cooked food, desserts and alcohol. Home-made beef chili with a dollop of sour cream and some nachos; a mushroom, ricotta and slow-roasted tomatoes lasagna, panna cotta with raspberry coulis and tiramisu; some vodka and Long Island iced tea instead of their usual red wine.

It could have been a fun weekend if it weren't for the circumstances, but there was no amount of alcohol that could take her mind off what was happening around her.

"Thank you, I'll memorize it by then. How bad does it look?" she wants to hear the truth and she knows she can count on it from Eli.

"Quite bad, especially with this stripper thing. Do they hire everyone as an intern there?" Eli inquires probably half jokingly, but she replies nevertheless.

"When they need people quickly, they aren't really picky."

They needed volunteers for an initiative, it was a good opportunity for any college student, even if they didn't get paid.

"What exactly did he have against you?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't really matter, does it? What matters is that he's lying and I'd really love to teach this stripper boy a lesson."

"How do you imagine that exactly?"

"I told Diane I want to sue."

"And what did she say?" Eli seems to be surprised at the idea and he probably agrees with Diane, but Lynn needs to figure out how to turn him on her side.

"She said we should wait, we need evidence. Did you know about that photo?"

"Yes, Diane told me and I advised her not to show it to you."

Lynn accepts that the photo looks suspicious and it's more than a co-incidence that Mark happened to be with a brunette that night, who also has a similar scarf, but there has to be a way to prove that woman is not her.

"That isn't me on that picture. Why does no one believe me?"

"Because you are a politician."

Eli comes up with a reason that sadly makes sense and she finally feels desperate enough to mention something she's been trying to hide so far.

"And what if I told you I have an alibi? That I was with someone else?"

"You said it was private, what has changed?" he reminds her of their conversation from last week, when he guessed right that she was with someone she shouldn't have.

"My priorities have changed, I need people in my corner and apparently that won't happen unless I tell the truth."

"Then tell me."

"I was with Agent Delaney," she says the words more lightly than expected, but Eli's confused face shows that they don't have the desired effect.

"Your friend from the press conference?"

"Yes."

"And will she verify your whereabouts?"

"She can't."

"Then how is this helpful?"

"She was the one I shared the hotel room with," she comes completely clean and Eli's face couldn't look more stunned, in fact he seems to be having a hard time finding the words to say.

"So you are…not exactly into male strippers?" he draws the correct conclusion and it somehow makes Lynn smile, it feels good to finally say it out loud.

"I never slept with a man in my life."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Only a few people know, my family, a few friends."

Telling her parents was the hardest thing she's done in her life, at least back then she thought that way. But the truth was the best argument against the questions about guys and marriage, they could drive her up the wall with so often.

"And you want it to stay that way?"

"I do, so I'm hoping for your discretion, especially because as you can see it's not only my secret, I need to protect my friend all the same."

It has always been a problem for Lana as well, specifically considering how they met. The agent wasn't supposed to have any kind of relationship with her protected person, they had to be extra careful keeping it to themselves. Maybe Lynn went too far with the fake name, but she honestly never thought it could backfire. She has no idea how Mark got his hands on that receipt, that's for sure.

"Why didn't you tell Diane? Don't you trust her?" Eli's question is one Lynn has been preparing to answer for a long time, because she has asked herself the same thing over and over again and could only come up with one answer.

"I'm not sure how she'd react."

Nothing could change the way she looks at Diane, not even the fact that she seems to believe that she did what she's accused of. She still finds her the most attractive woman she knows and she's scared to reveal the truth to her, as she might see her differently afterwards. Maybe Diane's too traditional and nothing would hurt Lynn more than her bad reaction to the truth.

"So you'd rather have her think you slept with a stripper?"

"No, I'd rather have her think I'm telling the truth. Maybe you could help me convince her of my innocence, without telling her anything I just shared with you?" she puts her last hope into him, but she trusts that he might actually be able to achieve what she wants by Diane.

"I'll try."

"There has to be a way to prove I wasn't with Mark, they need to find that woman from the photo."

It bothers her a lot that they kept this from her so far, maybe the investigation would already show results now.

"It won't be easy, but this firm has one of the best investigators in town."

"Will you talk to Diane?" she asks again as a reassurance and Eli smiles at her.

"I will and thank you for being upfront with me, it's better to know about these skeletons."

"I know, do you think it could be a problem, if it ever came out I mean?" she brings up the subject that has been on her mind all the time the last days.

"You mean if your coming out would be a problem for the elections?" he translates her words easily and she acknowledges it with a shy nod.

"Yes."

"It's hard to tell, but times are changing."

"Not fast enough if you ask me."

She knows better than anyone how it feels to keep her private life behind closed doors all the time, and what happened with the article only shows that she did it with a very good reason. Because people are judgmental, especially with their elected officials, forgetting that they are human beings just like them.

"Well for now, just go, memorize the speech and I'll see you in your office before noon."

"Thank you, for once in the last three days I finally feel that a burden is off my shoulders," she smiles at him lightheartedly this time as she gets ready to go.

"Just leave the rest to me, I'll take care of everything."

Eli's last words provide her with some calmness as she walks to the elevators, not looking back to the direction of the office she left in a completely different mood a short while ago. She wishes she could have talked this openly with Diane like she did with Eli and convince her of her innocence. She's aware that sooner or later Diane will have to know the truth as well, because that's the only way they can cooperate and achieve something against Mark together. But for now she needs to let Eli try and save the day.

"Wait a second."

She hears a loud male voice as she pushes the button of the elevator and she peeks out and notices Will Gardner rushing to join her.

"Thank you," he smiles at her as he steps inside.

"No problem," she replies and they see the doors of the elevator close in front of them.

She is sure Will, like everyone else in Chicago, knows what's in the media about her, that's why talking to anyone irks her that day.

"People have gotten over much bigger scandals."

She hears him say and she appreciates his warm, comforting tone.

"I know, I just never expected to be a centre of one myself," she sighs and tries to avoid his gaze and focus on the board on the wall.

"It will be over before you know it and you can concentrate on the campaign. I wish you luck."

"Thank you," she looks him in the eye this time, grateful for his words and makes a mental note to mention this conversation to Jo. Even though they spent a whole weekend together, the topic of Will didn't come up, since Lynn was too preoccupied with the scandal.

"And please say hi to Jo for me."

"I will."

His message just confirms her suspicion that something might be going on between her assistant and Will and she finds herself curious about the details. Just the distraction she needs right now to keep her mind off her own matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Diane's been trying to focus on work all morning, but it's been proven very hard with the news about Lynn's scandal floating around. She got distracted too often reading articles online, the situation started to get out of hand. Other interns showed up saying Lynn behaved inappropriately with them and Lynn still hasn't made any official statement yet.

"Can I come in?" the man in charge of damage control steps inside her office and Diane really hopes he has some good news to share. She hasn't heard from him or Lynn since she sent the politician to Eli in the morning.

"Of course," Diane closes her laptop and waits until Eli takes a seat.

"Lynn's press conference will be at noon," he says and Diane checks the time, noting that there's only an hour left until then.

"How long do you think it will take until it winds down?"

"It's hard to tell," Eli avoids taking guesses and it's understandable considering the speed with which this scandal keeps growing.

"Did she tell you she wants to sue?"

"She did and she also said you advised her not to."

"All the evidence we have shows that she's guilty," Diane sighs and she expects Eli to agree with her assumption.

"Then you should keep looking, because she never slept with that bastard."

His choice of words surprises Diane just as much as his confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She told me what happened at the hotel, she wasn't with him."

Diane hardly believes her ears. She had a hard time getting anything out of Lynn except for denial, she would never have expected Eli to succeed so soon. She'd like to ask what she told him, but she knows better than that, also the skeptical side of her comes forward right away.

"How do you know she is telling the truth?"

"I looked into it and it isn't something you just make up anyway. I understand why she's kept it from us so far."

Diane takes a few seconds to think about his words, he sounds serious and there's no reason she shouldn't trust him on this, even if he's being all secretive about it.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me."

"I can't, she asked me not to, because she isn't sure how you'd react."

Her eyes widen and she cannot deny that she'd love to know what it can be that Lynn hasn't dared to tell her. She cannot imagine it could be worse than being accused of sleeping with a stripper. She thought she was understanding enough towards Lynn, but maybe her skepticism showed more than she intended to.

"At least she told someone," she tries to get used to the idea, which puts everything into a completely different light and she cannot help feeling relieved.

"She suspected that you didn't believe in her innocence," he affirms her suspicion.

"I guess she was right, but I told her denying is not enough."

"I think she wasn't ready to reveal this to you, but maybe if she sees that you believe her she will tell you as well."

Of course she wishes Lynn would tell her, but Eli's confirmation is enough for her, at least for now. She can focus on finding evidence to defeat the accusations without the fear of bumping into more incriminating ones.

"That's fine, it's just good to know it's a lie, it will be easier to go on from here."

"You need to find the woman on the picture, because it isn't Lynn."

"I already told Kalinda to do exactly that."

"Good, we have to find a way to clear her name, even when we can't use the truth as leverage."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Let's just say she definitely cannot share it with the public now."

"I see," Diane nods and without dwelling on it much longer her thoughts move on to the next step they should focus on now, "Do you need me at the press conference today?"

"It would mean a lot to Lynn if you were there."

"All right, call me before you leave and I'll go with you."

"Thank you," Eli smiles at her and stands up, "She is one of the good ones. We will get over this scandal, we will sue if we have to, but we will clear her name and then we can focus on winning the elections."

"Sounds like a plan," Diane says returning his smile before he walks out of her office.

After a week of doubts it finally feels good to be optimistic again and to know there's a chance for them to come out as the winners in the end. It would put Lynn closer to achieve her goal and bring more fame to Stern, Lockhart Gardner at the same time.

o-o-o

Diane knocks on the door of Will's office a few minutes later and without saying a word she walks inside, right to his couch to take a seat.

"Hey," he greets her from his desk and they stare at each other silently for a while before Diane shifts her gaze to the ground, "I saw Eli leave your office, any news?" he asks and Diane slowly lifts her head to look at him before she answers.

"Lynn told him everything, he checked out her story and it looks like we were wrong, she's innocent after all."

"But that's great news, why don't you look happy?" he stands up and walks over to the coffee table to take a seat close to Diane.

"I am, but I also feel bad for not believing her. She didn't trust me with the truth because she sensed that I wasn't on her side," she's come over because she feels like talking about it with someone other than Eli and Will's always there to offer a listening ear.

"You had your doubts, she cannot blame you for it. We don't believe our clients just because they are attractive."

"I know," she cannot help a small chuckle escape her lips, "Her press conference is at noon, I'll go there with Eli."

"That's a good idea and maybe you can talk to Lynn and…I don't know, apologize?"

"Do you think it's necessary?"

Will's suggestion surprises her, apologizing is not something she does too often, not even when it comes to their friendship and it's not like she did anything wrong.

"Well, she is a top client, not to mention our potential future mayor, you should definitely try to regain her trust," he lists a bunch of very good reasons, it definitely feels like she's talking to a very mature Will today.

"I know. I'll try. Eli said she might tell me the truth sometime."

"I'm sure she will, you just have to show her you are on her side."

She smiles at Will, grateful for the encouragement. If it was any other client she wouldn't take this to heart, but she feels that it's different with Lynn.

"Thank you," she replies and starts to emerge from her seat.

"There's something I'd like to tell you," Will stops her and she sits back, sensing the slightly nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I know you told me not to, but I still went on a date with Lynn's assistant."

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't listen to me?" she smiles at him not disapprovingly and she is wondering why he's telling her this. He usually doesn't talk about such things, especially not about a new relationship, so Jo is either different, or it's because she is connected to Lynn.

"In my defense, I wasn't the one asking her out," he paints a clearer picture, making her chuckle.

"So she asked you out?" Diane draws the conclusion, keeping the supportive tone. She may have told him not to ask Jo out, but she was merely teasing him, never meant him to take her seriously.

"Sort of. I'm only telling you this, because she is working for Lynn and they are also friends, so I'd rather you hear it from me first," his explanation makes sense and she appreciates his honesty very much.

"Does this mean there will be more dates?" she guesses the obvious answer with a smile.

"Definitely."

The happy expression on his face clearly shows that even though he has only known this girl for a few days, she already seems to have a significant effect on him.

"This Jo must be something."

"She is," he admits, shifting his gaze to the ground to hide his face.

"Treat her right," she touches his lower arm as a friendly gesture before she stands up.

"I will," Will nods and Diane walks out of his office in a much better mood, ready to take the next step just like he suggested.

And she can only hope Eli and Will are right and Lynn will react in a way both of them predicted, because she wants nothing more than to be trusted by her again, as a foundation of a fruitful work relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Lynn's office door is open as the desk of her assistant is still empty, which is very unusual from Jo. On a normal workday she would be there when Lynn arrives and have a cup of coffee ready to start her day right. Today Lynn put on the coffee for herself and for her visitor who is supposed to arrive in a few minutes. She can only hope her assistant will be here sooner than the other woman.

While she's waiting, her thoughts wander back to the previous day with the press conference. She did what she could to try and restore her image, but she wishes she could do more. She's hoping Eli managed to convince Diane to dig further, until they find evidence that justifies a lawsuit. She's determined to have Mark pay for what he's done and she even hopes there's a way to hold the magazine responsible for publishing a lie like that as well. She didn't study law to let such an injustice remain unpunished, she'll do everything in her power to show them they can't hurt her like that.

When she hears footsteps approaching she can tell from the rhythm of them that it cannot be her visitor. She stands up from her desk and walks to the door from where she can see Jo hurrying towards her office.

"I'm sorry," she starts with the apology and Lynn obviously isn't angry with her. She looks the girl up and down, seeing that she is in one piece, even though she seems a little disordered.

"Did you oversleep?" she asks with a smile, then she notices something unusual, looking at the gray lace dress, "Is it yesterday's dress?"

"What if it is?" Jo replies with a question and a mysterious smile and places her grey mélange wool trench coat on the rack next to Lynn's black one. Even though Lynn is still wearing a black dress, she balanced it with a bolero knitted cardigan in cream color.

"Nothing," she shrugs, "I hope you had fun," her lips curl up again as she observes the girl looking at herself in the mirror.

"I did," Jo turns back to her and Lynn can see the happiness in her brown eyes.

"There's coffee if you need some and Diane will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you and I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it," Lynn reassures her that she isn't angry and walks back into her office to wait for her lawyer there.

They met briefly before the press conference yesterday and even though Diane planned to stay there afterwards so they can talk, she left in the end, because the reporters didn't let Lynn get away too easily. Lynn has no idea what the woman wants to talk to her about, but she somehow noticed a change in her behavior and she suspects it might have something to do with Eli.

She knows he didn't tell Diane the truth, but she also knows that he checked out her alibi. Lana called her last night to tell her she got a phone call from Eli Gold and since Lynn had been the one introducing them last week she saw no harm in confirming the truth to him. And now that Eli believes her it will hopefully be much easier to convince Diane of her innocence as well.

A knock on the door suggests that she is here so Lynn stands from her chair to greet the woman.

"Come on in," she says and smiles at the blonde who enters in a knee length, belted coral dress, with a pink box in her hand.

"Good morning," Diane returns the smile and steps closer to her, "This is for you," she hands her the box and Lynn opens it right away curiously. She reveals a cupcake with a 'Vote Cooper' lettering on top that makes her laugh.

"This is adorable, thank you," she says wholeheartedly, surprised at the unexpected, friendly gesture.

"I just wanted to make it clear whose side I am on," Diane smiles at her and Lynn couldn't be happier to hear her words, "You must know that not believing everything my clients say is part of my job, but now that Eli has reassured me that you have been telling the truth all along, I'm willing to admit that I was wrong. I wish you had told me what you told him, but I'm glad you told someone after all and now we can focus on finding that other woman on the photo even more."

"All I ever wanted was for you to trust me, it means a lot that you do now and I'm sorry that I made it harder for you. It's just not easy to talk about certain things."

"I know and I can only hope you'll tell me someday, but even if you don't I promise to take all necessary effort to help you out of this mess."

"Thank you," Lynn feels truly touched. She hasn't counted with such an effect, but it feels good to bear Diane's trust again, it makes her happy.

"I made some coffee a short while ago, do you want some?"

"Why not?" Diane accepts with a smile, "But isn't it supposed to be your assistant's job?"

"I think she was a little preoccupied this morning," Lynn chuckles.

"And I think I know who is the reason for that," Diane says with a mysterious smile as she takes a seat on Lynn's couch.

"Tall, dark, handsome and has an office opposite from you," Lynn describes Will in a few words and they share a smile with Diane.

"I tried to warn him, but he can't control himself around short skirts."

"Jo knows the ropes too, that's for sure," Lynn chuckles and walks to the door, "Will you bring a cup of coffee for Miss Lockhart?" she tells Jo, who's busy doing her makeup in a small mirror, but stops it right away.

"I'll be right in," she nods and Lynn closes the door and walks back to take a seat next to Diane.

"So what is going to be our next step?" she asks.

"We are going to find that woman on the photo and hear what she has to say."

"I hope you will find her soon."

Jo enters with a knock and places the coffee cup, the sugar and the milk on a tray in front of Diane without a word, then leaves just as quickly. As Diane tastes the coffee Lynn can see her lips curl up in a smile.

"You certainly make a pretty good coffee."

"Thank you, I wish my brother heard that," she chuckles, "For some reason he is convinced I don't know how to use a coffee-machine or any machine for that matter."

"When I hear things like this, I suddenly feel lucky I don't have siblings," Diane says laughing.

"He is a sweetheart though," Lynn replies and silently starts to wonder what Ben would say if he saw Diane and her together now.

"I'm sure," Diane smiles and Lynn watches as she finishes her cup of coffee.

"I have to go," Diane places the cup on the tray, "I just wanted to clear the air between us."

"I really appreciate it," Lynn smiles and looks at Diane who's almost ready to leave, while she doesn't really want their pleasant _tête__–à–__tête to be over already._

"I'll see you soon," Diane says as she starts to emerge from her seat, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Wait," Lynn stops her, "I think I'm ready."

"For what?"

"To tell you what happened," Lynn looks into Diane's eyes and sees the surprise mixed with curiosity in them as the woman sits back on the couch.

Lynn isn't sure why she feels that way. Probably it's because Diane has finally shown that she trusts her and her friendly behavior convinced her that she won't judge her even if she gets to know the truth. And to be honest she'd rather know Diane's take on the subject before she starts falling for her even more than she already has. Maybe her reaction will give away how she feels about women in general and being gay, which Lynn has been dying to find out for a long time.

Of course she knows she might end up disappointed, but it is a risk she needs to take and now she has a perfect opportunity she shouldn't let pass.

"I'm listening," Diane leans back on the couch, her eyes not leaving Lynn's as she considers what exact words to use to tell her story.

"I am gay, that is my big secret. I was with a woman that night and I not only didn't sleep with Mark Woolf, but I've never slept with a man in my life."

She can see how Diane's eyes widen, the truth has obviously come as a shock to her and it's something Lynn can understand.

"I had no idea," Diane replies after seemingly gathering herself.

"I would like to shout it sometimes, but I can't do that and it's really hard from time to time."

"Some things are best kept secret," Diane says understandingly and Lynn starts to feel relief that she has finally shared it with Diane and she still seems genuinely understanding, which is more than she could have hoped for.

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. For all I know you can be very traditional on this subject."

"Well, I'm not," Diane smiles at her and hearing this makes all of Lynn's worries disappear, "Thank you for telling me. Obviously your secret is safe with me."

"I know," Lynn nods with a smile and enjoys this moment of truth between the two of them she has been longing for from the very beginning.

"I really should go, but I'll call you when we find something," Diane stands up again and this time Lynn doesn't have an excuse to keep her there any longer.

"Thank you," she stands next to her and smiles at her, "Also for the cake, I don't have the hearts to eat it."

"You're welcome. I truly believe you could do a great service for this city," Diane says in an intimate tone, "I'll definitely vote for you."

"Thank you," her words touch Lynn more than she's willing to show and she watches Diane walk out her office with a content smile on her face.

She cannot be happier that the woman, she kind of set eyes on, has proven to be deserving of her trust and affection after all. She has been waiting for this opportunity long enough to finally show her the real Lynn Cooper and she can only hope that from now on they can continue to fight side by side until the very end and they will come out as the winners.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"We came as soon as we heard. Will's outside, they only let one visitor in at a time."

Diane steps closer to the hospital bed where their third partner is lying surrounded by all sorts of hospital equipment. The news of his heart attack reached the firm early in the morning and Diane and Will felt the need to visit him and show their support.

"I bet you wanted to find me dead, I'm sorry to disappoint," he mutters and even though Diane knows he doesn't really mean it, his statement hurts just a little.

"Don't say that Jonas, we are worried about your health."

They have observed him from afar having a restless life, going from one country to another with one girlfriend after the other, spending the money he has piled up during his life carelessly.

"I know you're only worried about the company, but just so you know the doctors said I'll be fine, I only need to take it easy for a while."

"I'm not sure you know how to do that," Diane chuckles.

"We all die someday, but my day hasn't come yet, so you might as well go back to work. My name stays on the door."

"I'm glad you're well enough to be sarcastic."

"What's life without some humor?"

Diane smiles at him and for a second she claims to see a smile on his face as well, when their little moment is interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Can't you turn the damn thing off while visiting a patient in a hospital?" he quarrels, but she is sure he doesn't really mean it. He knows very well it's part of their job to be on call 24/7.

"I need to take this, going to send Will in. Take care, all right?"

"You know I will," he replies, sounding honest this time and she smiles at him one last time before she quickly walks out of the ward to take the call.

"Yes?" she says into the phone and motions to Will to go in, who tries to show that he doesn't feel like it, but Diane urges him to do so, while she misses what the other end of the line says, "I'm sorry, could you repeat it please?"

"I've found the girl on the speeding ticket photo," she hears Kalinda say the best news she could wish for.

"You have? Who is she?"

"She is Mark Woolf's cousin."

"What?"

"There's more. She works for the Sentinel."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, cell phones aren't allowed in here," a nurse interrupts the conversation, causing Diane to raise an eyebrow as she looks at the young woman, who is pointing at the sign on the wall.

"Just a second," she tells her, "Thank you Kalinda, we will discuss the details later when I'm back at the office."

After she hangs up she's tempted to rush into the hospital room to tell Will the good news, but she knows she has to control herself. She thinks about calling Lynn, but first she wants to hear the details from Kalinda and such news are better delivered in person anyway.

She walks around in the hall with excitement, because she's unable to sit still and as soon as Will finally comes out she approaches him with a smile.

"Kalinda found the brunette on the speeding ticket photo. She is Mark Wolf's cousin and works for the Sentinel."

"That means we can sue the paper," he replies with a smile, putting two and two together quickly.

"Yes, if Lynn wants to, but why wouldn't she? She was eager to sue the intern, she wants justice."

"And suing the magazine can be a little more lucrative."

"Definitely," she replies and it surprises her how this wasn't the first thing that came to her mind, like it's normally the case. All she can think of is how happy Lynn will be to know there's a way to refute the story without revealing her well kept secret, "And we can also clear Lynn's name."

"Win-win," he smiles at her, "It's good to see you finally on her side."

"It feels good too," she returns the smile and her thoughts wander back to the last time she saw Lynn two days ago, when she shared her secret with Diane, "I'm going to visit her later to tell her the news."

"I'm sure she will be very happy and grateful."

"She will be," she looks away for a moment to hide her face from him until her smile fades away. She has to admit that she's been thinking about Lynn even more since her confession, but she cannot let Will read her mind. He teases her enough as it is, even without providing him with a real reason. And she's sure this is a just a temporary state of mind, the first time she's close to a woman she knows is gay since she has discovered this side of herself. Besides she is a client first, so she has to focus on her case anyhow and not on the woman herself, "Let's go, I want to know what Kalinda has found out in details."

Only when they take a few steps towards the exit does she remember again why they are there on the first place.

"He'll be fine, right?" she asks, looking back at the room they left behind.

"I hope so," he replies and she feels his hand touch her back slightly as they walk along.

o-o-o

Jo welcomes Diane with a wide smile when she arrives at Lynn's office. Lynn doesn't know she is coming, she wanted it to be a surprise and Jo was her partner in crime making sure Lynn's free to talk to her when she arrives.

"She isn't in the best mood today, I really hope you've brought good news."

"The best," Diane smiles at the girl and she's tempted to bring up Will somehow, when they hear Lynn's voice from the inside shouting her assistant's name.

"Coming," she shouts back then she looks at Diane, "You should come with me," she says and Diane doesn't question her, she just follows her inside.

"The members of this committee are insane, you need to arrange a meeting with Clarke for tomorrow," Lynn orders, without looking up.

Jo whets her throat and that is when Lynn finally notices that they are not alone.

"Diane, I'm sorry I had no idea you're coming here today."

Diane doesn't miss the disapproving looks Lynn gives Jo and she rushes to explain that it was her request.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have some great news and I asked your lovely assistant to help me with surprising you."

"Is that so? I thought she is working for me," Lynn chuckles, "I hope you and Will don't plan to entice her."

"We wouldn't dream of that," Diane smiles and she doesn't miss Jo's reaction to the mention of Will's name.

"Will you take care of…"

"The meeting with Clarke, certainly," Jo nods and quickly walks out the room, closing the door behind her.

"I heard your third partner had a heart attack, is he all right?" Lynn asks as she approaches in a blue and white sleeveless dress, motioning towards Diane to take a seat on the couch and her visitor is delighted to see that Lynn has finally chosen a brighter outfit, that also suits her perfectly.

"He will be," Diane appreciates Lynn's concern and that she asks about Jonas before the news she's brought her and can't wait to share.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lynn smiles, "So tell me the great news, I could really use some right now."

"Our investigator has found the woman on the photo. She is Mark's cousin and apparently she has a scarf just like yours," Diane pulls out a picture from the folder she's brought along and gives it to Lynn, "We still need to find out what they were doing in Springfield that night, if we can prove they were together his story will fall apart."

"I love the sound of that," Lynn replies happily.

"And I saved the best for last. The girl works for the Sentinel, so we have a chance to get the magazine on defamation and make them retract the article, we can even sue for damages if that's what you want."

"I can't believe this, Eli did tell me you have the best investigator in town, but this is more than I wished for. Thank you," she seems quite touched and without another word she wraps her arms around Diane to hug her, which is unexpected, but she can understand the reaction perfectly, "I'm sorry I'm just so grateful," Lynn says as she pulls back and wipes her eyes with the tip of her fingers as she tries to get her composure back.

"No need to feel sorry, I'm just as happy as you are," she smiles at her and she can see how a few teardrops start running down her face and Lynn desperately tries to make them disappear with her hands.

Diane reaches into her purse and hands Lynn a handkerchief to help her out.

"Thank you. This tension has started to eat me up. I haven't slept properly in more than a week," Lynn explains as she finishes the fight with her tears and starts to calm down.

"I understand. It has been hard on you, but it will be over soon and you can focus on the campaign and winning back the people's trust."

"I can't wait to start. But before we discuss the next step what do you say we continue this conversation at lunch? I feel like we have a reason to celebrate and I haven't eaten anything yet today. Who can think properly with an empty stomach?"

"I'd like that," Diane accepts the invitation without any hesitation.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites, along with the next one that will be about the lunch._

_I'd like to thank Marijke for the wonderful guest review. I'm really glad you love this story and that you even dreamt about it, that's so cool. I'd like to hear about that dream :D Yes, I know, teasing is my specialty, can't help myself :P Yes, this story will continue for a while, I actually plan to drag it out to post election, so it will cover quite a long timeline. We will see how it goes. Thank you so much for the support! Always happy to hear from my readers. 3_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I'd like to thank Sabrina for going over the chapter with an Italian eye and of course my beta, fashion and food expert, shelovesshoes, because she needs to be mentioned from time to time for everything she does to make this fic as perfect as possible. _**  
**_And thank you all for reading and for the amazing reviews. I always love hearing what you think and I really hope you'll love this chapter too._**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lynn suggested her favorite Italian place for their celebratory work lunch. The amiable little restaurant is in a fairly quiet street, but still in the centre of the city and even though the cuisine is excellent it's not too popular, so they are allowed to have the much valued privacy in a booth in one corner.

Lynn has been eating here for a long time and when she found out Diane hadn't been there yet she suggested her to try her favorite dish: tiger prawn linguine with lemon, cayenne pepper and arugula. After visiting Rome a few years ago she kept looking for a restaurant in Chicago that can make this pasta the way it tasted in Italy and the search turned out to be successful in the end. The politician has become a frequent visitor there, the Italian owner considers it an honor and they have sort of become friends meanwhile.

"I'm really sorry about what the papers write Signorina Cooper," the owner keeps calling her that even though she's offered the first name basis countless times. But this is how the man, who's much older than her shows his respect, "We know it has nothing to do with the truth and you can always count on my and my family's votes. We wish you luck for the elections. It would be an even bigger honor to serve the mayor in here regularly."

"Grazie, Giorgio," Lynn appreciates the friendly words and watches the man leave their table with a smile.

"It definitely smells good," Diane eyes the elegantly served pasta on her plate.

"It will be a whole new experience," Lynn promises and she doesn't take her eyes off Diane while she tastes the first bite, not to miss her reaction.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Diane smiles and takes another bite right away, convincing Lynn that she didn't go wrong with her choice, "Do you come here often?"

"Usually once a week."

"Don't tell me you order the same dish all the time, even though I could eat this one for weeks for sure."

"Oh no," Lynn chuckles, taking pleasure in the way Diane is enjoying the food, "I've tasted the whole menu already, but this is my favorite and perfect for a celebratory meal."

"Let's drink to that," Diane raises her water glass and Lynn does the same.

Some Sauvignon Blanc would go much better with their lunch, but she had to pass on that due to her work responsibilities. She told Diane it shouldn't keep her from drinking it on her own, but she decided to follow Lynn's lead. Maybe some other time they can come back here for dinner, when alcohol is allowed as well…Lynn tries to put an end to those thoughts that surface not surprisingly due to the pleasant time they are having together.

"You have no idea how relieved I feel right now, I almost considered going public with my secret, which would have been a death wish."

"Maybe, it's a shame though, it doesn't make a woman any less capable."

Lynn's really pleased with Diane's answer and somehow feels the need to explain her situation a little further, so she understands more.

"Not at all. My ex also works for the government, the length we had to go to to keep the relationship hidden, like with that night at the hotel. Who would have thought I'm doing even more harm with using an alias?"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Diane's tone is very reassuring and her statement puts a smile on Lynn's face. She's grateful for the woman for everything she's done for her. Turning to her was one of the best decisions of her life.

"I really hope so," she replies and they continue to eat silently until Diane makes an interesting comment.

"I've noticed that the owner has been watching us."

"Really? Maybe he thinks we are on a date."

Lynn has no idea where it came from, but the statement that was meant as teasing and a kind of test has the desired effect, because Diane almost chokes on her water and her nervous chuckle is kind of telling in Lynn's observing eyes. But she doesn't want to draw hasty conclusions. She has her eyes on this woman, but she won't make a move until she's a hundred percent sure it won't be misunderstood.

"How about dessert?" Lynn suggests, hoping Diane will be her partner in that too.

"I feel like I'm full already, but why not?"

"They make an amazing panna cotta."

"Can't wait to taste it."

The excitement on Diane's face just makes her look even more beautiful. The emerald colored dress she is wearing, combined with the turquoise necklace and earrings give an additional glow to her eyes. Moreover Lynn enjoys how they seem to share a passion for food. She kind of imagines Diane being in the same shoes as her, preferring to eat out than cook for herself alone. If she really is on her own.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't like cooking for myself, I don't use my kitchen too often."

"It's been a while since mine was used as well," Diane admits and Lynn decides to take it as an answer to her unvoiced question.

o-o-o

When Lynn arrives back in her office, Jo's impatiently waiting for her already. And it's not only the box of her favorite penne alla Siciliana she's so eager to have, that she opens right after she settles down at Lynn's coffee table, but she's also dying to know the details of Lynn's lunch with Diane.

"It's written all over your face that your lunch was special, it's wonderful to see you smiling again."

"Diane is responsible for that, but not in a way you might think," Lynn tries to divert Jo's attention intentionally, remembering that she hasn't shared the news with her yet.

"I only know that you've been very…how should I put it?...grumpy all morning, but Diane's presence has changed everything."

"She's brought fantastic news, we can prove that the magazine article is a lie without revealing my secret and even sue them if I want to."

She wants to sue the magazine for defamation, not primarily for the money, even though her campaign could use every dollar, but what she wants the most is the article to be retracted and her image reinstated in the public eye.

"That's perfect, I knew Diane would be able to help you. So you went out to celebrate the news?"

"We did," she admits with a smile as she takes a seat next to Jo, who's eating the pasta she's brought for her and can easily guess where it's from, since they have been there together countless times.

"And I suppose you loved every minute of that lunch. You dazzled her with your favorite tiger prawn linguine with lemon, cayenne pepper and arugula, maybe even some panna cotta."

"You know me too well," Lynn leans back with a smile on her face, thinking of the pleasant time she and Diane had. She would have loved to enjoy her company much longer.

"Did she love it?"

"She did. She is so…" she isn't sure what adjective to use to best describe her, because there are so many floating around in her head, "I think I might be falling for her more than I should, considering I don't even know if she is interested in women," she finally admits her feelings, because she knows she can share anything with Jo.

Of course a categorical no might break her heart just a little, but at least she'd know she has to look for her happiness elsewhere.

"Maybe there's a way to find out," Jo says with a mysterious smile, raising Lynn's curiosity at once.

"What way?"

"As you know I'm on very good terms with someone who is close to her."

Jo's suggestion surprises Lynn, but she would really like to know it, so she entertains the idea.

"On very good terms?" she asks with a teasing smile.

"You know what I mean," Jo replies chuckling.

"So is this something serious?"

"It hasn't even been a week, so I wouldn't call it serious yet…but I'd like it to be."

The last time they talked about Will was after Lynn had told her about bumping into him in the elevator at Lockhart/Gardner the other day. It's pretty obvious that they are dating and she's happy to see Jo's telling eyes while they are talking about the new man in her life.

"Well, in case you can find out something about his partner, that would be appreciated, but please try not to give out my secret to him."

It probably wouldn't be a problem if Will knew and she cannot be sure if Diane hasn't shared it with him already, but still the fewer people know, the better.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Lynn smiles at her, knowing if anyone can find out it's definitely Jo and she hopes that her answer will be satisfying.

"Please tell me you've brought some cannoli," Jo says after finishing her pasta.

"Of course I have," Lynn chuckles and walks up to her desk where she put the rest of her things to fetch the other box.

As she's walking back she discovers that she's still smiling and she hopes to have a reason to keep doing so at least for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Finally, what took you so long?"

Will rushes into Diane's office, only to remind her of what she completely forgot about, that she'd promised to bring him lunch after her meeting with Lynn, but things turned out differently.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about your lunch."

"Then where have you been all this time?"

She can see the disappointment on his face and she doesn't blame him for the accusative tone this time, she kind of deserves is.

"I went to see Lynn, " she states what he already knows and she wishes she wouldn't have forgotten about his lunch, because then she might have been able to avoid the following, probably not too pleasant conversation.

"But it's been hours."

"Don't exaggerate," she says playfully, trying to calm him, and she wishes she would keep snacks in her drawers for such occasions, "It cannot be more than two hours since I left."

"I'm hungry."

"I am sorry, I'll have Evelyn order something for you right away," she lifts the office phone, but Will gestures to stop her.

"That's fine, I'll take care of it. So what did you do all this time?"

She was hoping her meeting with Lynn is already forgotten, but she was obviously wrong.

"We had lunch, a business lunch," she adds when she sees the smile appear on his face.

"I see. Is she going to sue?"

"I don't know," she replies after thinking back on their conversation with Lynn. She never really said if she still wants to sue and she forgot to ask in the end.

"You had a business lunch, but you didn't talk about the most important thing? Are you sure it wasn't a date?"

"A date? What are you talking about?"

She tries to react more naturally than she did when Lynn said the same thing in the restaurant. It was probably meant as a joke, but truth is they hardly talked about business, it was more like a pleasant time spent with a friend and not a meeting with a client.

"You just don't seem like someone who's coming from a business lunch."

Will's observation takes her by surprise, even though she is aware of her good mood, she enjoyed the lunch with Lynn very much, the place, the food and the company as well, but she's already shared more with Will than she should have.

"Once again I'm sorry I forgot your lunch and my offer still stands for the take out," she tries to make it clear that she doesn't intend to reveal anything further and Will seems to give up.

"Don't worry about it," he says with a slight smile and walks out the door.

She can see how he goes to his assistant's table, probably to ask her to order for him. She sits back in her chair and turns towards the windows when she hears a knock on her door.

"Kalinda," she smiles at the investigator who brought her the news of the day.

"I just wanted to let you know that I found proof where Lynn's intern and his cousin spent their night."

"Really?" Diane can hardly believe this day can still get better.

"Facebook can be very helpful. I have pictures of them at their grandmother's birthday party."

o-o-o

"It's good to finally meet my savior," Lynn shakes hands with Kalinda in Diane's office.

Lynn mentioned to her that she was curious about the firm's investigator who managed to find proof of her innocence and Diane decided to introduce them to each other. Lynn will work with Kalinda on the campaign anyway and they will surely need her help with the lawsuit as well.

"I was just doing my job," Kalinda replies humbly.

"I am grateful. I really hope we can count on you during the campaign as well."

"I do what I am told."

"Kalinda works for Eli as well, so it shouldn't be a problem," Diane interferes to reassure Lynn she is getting the best representation on that field as well.

"Great, we'll talk again soon then."

"Just call me when I'm needed," Kalinda offers and looks from Lynn to Diane.

"Thank you, Kalinda, that would be all for today."

The investigator nods then looks at Diane and Lynn again with a short smile Diane cannot really interpret before she walks out of the office.

The two women sit back on the couch and Diane's gaze falls on the documents for the lawsuit they had been talking about before Kalinda interrupted them.

"You still have time to reconsider."

Diane knows Lynn has thought it through, even consulted Eli about the possible consequences of a trial on her mayoral campaign, but she wants to make sure she is ready for this step.

After finding the last piece of evidence, they tried to make the magazine retract the article, but they didn't oblige. They put out a statement that the intern's accusations are false and they intend to sue those responsible for causing it and everyone who reports on it from hereon out. The scandal started to wind down during the last week and Lynn could finally start concentrating on her campaign.

"I think I have made my final decision," Lynn says confidently and smiles at Diane.

It's their last official meeting before Diane is supposed to file the lawsuit for her and the first time they are alone after their lunch the other day. Diane had the feeling Lynn was avoiding to meet her ever since, which seemed weird considering how much they enjoyed each other's company.

But in the end Lynn asked for a meeting to discuss the lawsuit. Diane had thought she might have changed her mind about it, but she can see now it's not the case.

"All right, I'll file it Monday morning then."

Lynn nods and shifts her gaze to the ground, but Diane has a feeling there's something more she'd like to tell her, so she waits until she starts to speak and turns her head back to her.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I suggested this meeting to tell you I'd prefer if Will handled the lawsuit."

The unexpected confession comes as a shock to Diane. She's sure she's never heard such a request from a client and to think Lynn was the one who insisted on Diane handling everything herself at first, she cannot help feeling slightly offended.

"Will? Why?"

"Ever since our lunch together I cannot look at you just as my lawyer anymore. I've been thinking about how to tell you this, it would probably be for the best if someone else represented me."

The reason and especially Lynn's directness startles Diane and she has a difficulty looking at her now, so she's blinking nervously as she's trying to consider what to answer.

"I don't know what to say."

"I don't blame you, but I thought it would be the best solution to be honest with you."

"I appreciate it," she admits, but she cannot help feeling uncomfortable next to Lynn knowing she looks at her as a woman and she must be serious, otherwise she wouldn't have suggested for Diane to hand over her case to Will.

"I'm grateful for everything you have done for me and I hope Will is up for the challenge," Lynn tries to focus on the easier part of her confession and Diane doesn't mind, because she needs time to think through what the other part really means and how she should deal with it.

"I'm sure he is. He's an excellent lawyer," she doesn't fight her decision, she knows the case will be in just as good hands and she'll be there to back Will up if he needs it.

"Maybe we could have a meeting together with him to discuss the details."

"Of course, we can do it Monday morning," she nods, feeling much more comfortable discussing business with her, and she hopes Lynn might not bring up the previous topic again if she fails to react to it.

"And if you are interested and have a free evening one of these days, I'd like to have dinner with you."

There's no place for any misunderstandings, Lynn has clearly asked her out on a date and she's waiting for her answer patiently, but probably nervously, while dozens of thoughts run through Diane's mind at the same time. _Why her? Has Lynn planned this all along? Where does she take the courage? How does she know she might be interested?_ And most importantly: _should she say yes?_

She pushes all previous questions aside for now and decides to concentrate on the last one, but even that would take too long to think through, so she gives her the only answer she can right now.

"I'm going to think about it."

"Okay," Lynn nods and she doesn't seem to mind it's the only answer she's going to get at the moment. Diane appreciates her patience and understanding and shows it with a shy smile that puts one just like that on Lynn's face.

o-o-o

Diane feels like she has to share the news with Will right away, make sure he's indeed up for taking Lynn's case. They cannot afford losing her as a client after all.

"I need to talk to you," she enters his office and closes the door behind her, "Lynn wants _you_ to handle the lawsuit instead of me."

"What? What happened with you two?"

"Nothing, she's just…" she realizes only now that she hasn't prepared what she'd share with Will from their talk with Lynn.

"I thought she insists on you as her lawyer."

"She did, until…" she hesitates and blinks nervously, trying to avoid his stare and figure out if she should tell him or not. She would deal with his 'I told you so' grin, but once he knows there will be no end to the teasing, besides it would mean revealing Lynn's secret as well. Of course with him taking the lead on the case Lynn might tell him on her own very soon.

"What has changed? I suppose you didn't fight otherwise she would have taken the case elsewhere."

"We didn't," she says with a half smile, his suggestion sounds slightly ridiculous.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"I'm undecided," she sighs and looks him in the eye now, trying to find the answer there, what would be the right thing to do.

"Okay. Does it have anything to do with your lunch last week? The one you told me wasn't a date."

His question makes her chuckle, she should have known he still remembers. Even though he isn't supposed to know Lynn's secret, he has been openly pushing her to notice the woman from the very beginning. Maybe it's partly his fault that she has.

"Because it wasn't," she says with a wide smile and finally makes her decision, "But she wants to go on a real one, with me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lynn's a little nervous arriving at Diane's firm again, just like 3 days ago, but she's trying to control herself. The reason behind her condition is that she hasn't heard from Diane since she asked her out. She wants to give her all the time she needs, she doesn't want to push her, because she wants her answer to be 'yes'.

After Jo had told her she might have a chance with Diane she took her time to think it through what to do next. With the lawsuit she would have had an excuse to spend as much time with her as she wanted, without revealing her intentions, but she had to admit to herself that it wouldn't have satisfied her. She wants more than occasional business lunches, she wants to get to know the woman, not just the lawyer. And she wants to do it openly, not using the case as an excuse, mixing business with pleasure never results in anything good.

As she's walking closer and closer to Diane's office she feels her heart beat faster. She knows they have a business meeting, where Will will be present as well, but she still hopes to catch some time alone with Diane and maybe finally get a favorable answer to her question.

The moment she's able to see inside her office she notices Diane isn't alone. It comes as a slight disappointment that Will's already waiting there with her, but she tries to mask it as she quickly changes into her business mode and smiles at Diane's assistant.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Miss Cooper, Miss Lockhart and Mr. Gardner are waiting for you."

"Thank you," Lynn smiles at the girl and turns to the door with the same smile to walk inside.

o-o-o

"I think we have discussed everything, I hope I've proved that your case is in the best hands," Will puts an end to their business meeting and Lynn is in fact convinced Will is just as capable of handling her case as Diane would have been, which reassures her.

"You have and thank you."

"My pleasure," he nods and Lynn sees how he looks at Diane, so she does the same and there's a moment of awkward silence among the three of them.

Lynn wishes to be left alone with Diane now that they have discussed everything necessary, but she doesn't know how to express her desire and Will doesn't seem to want to oblige on his own. She looks from Diane to Will and back, but neither of them says a word, so she accepts that it is the end of this meeting.

"All right. You'll call me when I'm needed, right?" she looks at Will, even though she wishes she could say something similar to Diane instead. She obviously has nothing to say to her, but she hopes it's not her final answer yet.

"Of course," Will smiles and Lynn catches him glance at Diane again, but she doesn't see any reaction on Diane's face when she turns in her direction as well.

"I guess I'll see you soon," Lynn tells Will what she'd much rather say to his partner, but it's impossible to figure out what's going on in her head.

Diane barely said a few words during their meeting. It made sense for her to leave the talking to Will, but Lynn cannot help being a little disappointed. She doesn't want to regret her decision of taking the case away from her hands, but she isn't sure what happens if she ends up rejecting her dinner proposal. It would mean losing touch with her completely and that would be devastating to say the least.

"You will."

Lynn stands up and glances at Diane for the last time, to get a last hope and she manages to catch her eyes for a few seconds, until Diane shifts her gaze to the ground. Lynn turns around, ready to walk out the door when she finally hears her voice.

"I'll give you a call."

Lynn's lips instantly curl up to a smile, which she tries to hide when she turns back to Diane.

"I'll be waiting."

o-o-o

She is still smiling as she reaches Eli's office. They need to discuss the next campaign event that hopefully won't be affected that much by the scandal anymore. Eli has been trying everything to restore her image in the media, but a retraction in the magazine is still necessary to convince the non believers who are probably still in majority. And then she can start winning those as well with her plans and her charm.

"It's good to see you smiling again," Eli says as they sit down in the armchairs.

Lynn appreciates his attentiveness. She's heard of Eli's reputation, he's said to be rather insensitive and self-centered, but he's shown respect for her from the moment they met, which makes their cooperation a lot easier.

"I hope you'll tell me I have more reasons to do so."

"Well, the polls look better than last week."

"I like the sound of that."

"But we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"I'm ready."

"And maybe you could try not to have secret affairs in the near future?"

For a moment Eli's advice leaves her speechless, but then she starts to chuckle not to give herself away.

"I'll do my best."

o-o-o

"You should stop checking your phone, we'll both hear when it rings."

"I know," Lynn pulls her hand back from her phone quickly and tries to look away, but it's almost as if her eyes are glued to the screen.

"_I'll give you a call."_ Diane's words keep echoing in her head and she hasn't been able to concentrate on much else ever since. She likes to think that was a promise of their date coming to reality, but she's more scared than anything of her saying 'no' and crashing her hopes. Not that she would give up so easily, that wouldn't be like her, but it would take a while until she would dare to try again.

"She will call and she will say yes."

Jo's voice is too reassuring, but Lynn is aware she cannot be sure, she barely knows Diane. Of course she is dating someone close to her, someone from whom she managed to find out what Lynn really wanted to know and she'll be always grateful for that.

"Do you know something?"

"No," Jo denies it vehemently and Lynn wants to believe she really doesn't know anything, because keeping something like this from her would be cruel.

"If you know something you have to tell me. Can't you see how nervous I am?"

"I can see that," Jo chuckles, but stops when she sees Lynn roll her eyes, "I don't know anything. I'm sure you will be the first to know when she finally makes up her mind," she smiles at Lynn encouragingly and it calms Lynn down, "I still can't believe you really asked her out. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you."

"You're going to be such a lovely couple."

"She hasn't even said yes to a date yet," Lynn chuckles, she finds it really funny how Jo's thinking that far ahead, while she's full of doubts and keeps peaking at her phone thinking Jo might not notice.

"But she will."

"Let's talk about something else," she waves her hand intending to stop thinking of Diane for at least a short time that day, when her phone starts ringing.

She freezes for a few seconds before she reaches for the device. Then she sees _her_ name flashing on the screen which affects her whole body. She feels her hands trembling, her heart beating faster and a fluttering in her stomach.

"It's her," she hisses, even her voice betrays her.

"Pick up," Jo urges her and it feels like long minutes pass before she finally pushes the accept button.

"Hi," she's happy she can hear her own voice now.

"Hi, I hope I'm not calling at a wrong time."

Lynn swears she can hear the insecurity in Diane's voice too, not that it helps her calm down. She wants to hear her answer, because she is sure that is why she's calling.

"No. I'm glad you called," she doesn't want to give away that she's been waiting for it all day, but she wants to make sure Diane knows she appreciates it.

"I just…I wanted to tell you that…in case your offer still stands, my answer is yes."

The smile that appears on her face hearing her reply probably couldn't be brighter and she looks at Jo who catches the meaning right away and starts some celebratory movements while Lynn tries to come up with the best possible answer.

* * *

**_A/N: I guess you can all figure out that the next chapter will be the date. I can't wait to share it with you 3_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The night she's been waiting for with nervous excitement for days is finally here and Diane is standing in front of her mirror, checking her outfit for the umpteenth time. It's been so long since her last date, so it took her a while to choose the best possible dress. First of all she wasn't sure about the color. She knows she looks her best in red, that is _her color_, but she somehow didn't feel like wearing something too bright and bold tonight.

She considered her options that cover the whole range of colors, except for yellow, she has always considered that color her enemy, and finally decided on a figure-hugging knee length black cocktail dress, with a V-neckline, thick straps, one hooked across her nape. Black is a classic, it's elegant, solid, but still sexy and as she looks herself up and down she is satisfied with her final choice. Her matching heels and golden jewelry make the picture complete and she feels ready for her first date with a woman.

It took her three days to make up her mind about Lynn's unexpected proposal. For once she was glad Will knows her secret and she doesn't regret telling him about Lynn's intentions, because he helped her make the decision. Of course she couldn't escape the teasing, but it was only a small price to pay for the advice and support she got from him and she is very grateful for it.

She checks the time and there are only a few minutes left until Lynn's supposed to pick her up. The nervousness suddenly overcomes her excitement and she starts to question herself whether or not she's doing the right thing. She more than likes Lynn, she finds her very attractive and enjoys her company, but she isn't sure she is ready for this step or the next step for that matter. For a moment she considers gathering some courage from her liquor cabinet, when the doorbell rings.

Diane walks to the door and opens it for Lynn who's probably as nervous as she is.

"Hi."

"Hi," Lynn says with a smile and Diane notices how she looks her up and down.

It's not the same as before, they are dating now, so Diane allows her eyes to do the same and examine the elegant sleeveless dress under her coat, with a pink top and a black knee length skirt that underlines Lynn's figure. But she shies away from saying anything about the way she looks and goes for a more neutral topic instead.

"Where are we going?"

Lynn asked her where she would want to go when they discussed the details on the phone, but Diane left the decision to her. After their agreeable lunch in that Italian restaurant Diane was convinced Lynn knows the best places in town, so she was sure she'd like her choice.

"There's a Japanese place with private booths where we could be undisturbed…if you like Japanese food that is."

"I love sushi," Diane replies, pleased with her pick and the thoughtfulness with which she's handling all this, "I'll just grab my coat and purse."

o-o-o

They have finished the main course, sushi of various kinds with a few glasses of sake, by the time Diane gathers the courage to ask the question that's been on her mind for a week already.

"How did you know I might be interested in…this?"

"Well, there were signs, but I couldn't be sure until you said yes."

Diane is aware that Lynn knows more about reading such signs than she is. Diane is still a beginner on this field, while Lynn must have dated several women in her life.

"I haven't gone out with many women before," she admits, because it's easier to be honest and there's no reason she should hide this fact from Lynn.

"That's interesting."

"Not as much as you'd think," Diane smiles, taking another sip of her drink.

"I suppose it means you weren't always interested in dating women."

"You could say that," she nods and tries to read Lynn's face to catch her reaction.

"I'd like to know what changed your mind," Lynn leans a little closer, showing a clear interest, but Diane isn't exactly ready to share so much with her so soon.

"I'm not sure it's a story for a first date," she says without meaning to sound too dismissive

"As long as it means there will be a second one."

Lynn's hopeful smile brightens her whole face in the dim lighted room and for a moment Diane gets lost in her blue eyes, so her reply mainly comes on its own.

"I'd like that."

"So how about some chocolate mochi for dessert?" Lynn clears her throat, reminding both of them where they are.

"I was about to suggest that."

"I like how you don't scare away from a few extra calories."

"Regular exercise does the trick."

"Yoga?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess. And while we consume those calories maybe you can tell me more about yourself, so I can stop guessing."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

o-o-o

Diane doesn't remember when was the last time she revealed so much about herself in such a short time, but talking to Lynn was so easy, she enjoyed every minute of it. She was curious, but not intrusive and very interested in everything Diane had to say.

By the time they decided to call it a night it was rather late. Lynn insisted on paying the cheque, since she had been the one inviting Diane and she accepted, but told her that next time it will be her turn. And she meant it.

She definitely wants to repeat this night, preferably soon. She almost forgot how much she missed dating, the exciting feeling of getting to know someone she might want to start a relationship with. And even though it was the first time she did it with a woman it didn't make too much of a difference.

As she's sitting on the back seat of Lynn's car, next to her, with the divider separating them from Lynn's driver, the same thought occupies her mind like the other times. How exactly will the night end?

The silence between them suggests that Lynn must be deep in thoughts too, as if their comfortable conversation was left behind in the restaurant. Diane knows they will arrive at her house very soon which will put an end to their night, but she doesn't want them to part with awkward silence, it would ruin the memory of the pleasant evening.

"I had the most wonderful time," Diane admits, trying to find eye contact with Lynn, who returns the smile.

"Me too."

"I would invite you in for another drink, but I think it's…"

"Too soon," Lynn finishes her sentence with a nod and Diane is sort of relieved that they agree on taking things slow.

"Yes," she agrees and feels slightly disappointed as the car suddenly stops and realizes that they are already at her house, "Well, thank you for dinner and good night," she looks at Lynn wondering what to do, whether or not she should be brave enough to do something that needs to happen between them, probably better sooner than later.

"Good night," Lynn whispers and it seems as if she's leaning towards Diane, so she makes up her mind and closes the distance between them to place her lips on Lynn's.

The kiss is slow and gentle, reflects that their lips are meeting for the very first time and it ends without getting any more intense. That's how they both want it and Diane can see a satisfied smile playing on Lynn's face as she pulls back.

"I'll talk to you _soon_," she emphasizes the last word and gets out of the car.

She walks to the front door and doesn't hear the car leave. She suspects that Lynn wants to wait until she's inside the house, so she turns up the light above the door and opens it quickly. Before she walks in she turns around and waves in the direction of the car before she steps inside. The moment the door closes she can hear the car drive away.

She leans against the door with a smile on her face and finds herself already looking forward to their next date.


End file.
